The Alliance
by Agent047
Summary: Norrington is captured and interrogated, and learns that Governor Swann is in danger. After he is rescued by Jack and Will, they must join forces with Jack's crew to rescue the Governor. In the process, they find out that Cutler Beckett and his pirate allies are responsible for the Governor's kidnapping. Sort of a sequel to Some Sort of Misunderstanding.
1. The Captive

Water.

Norrington looked up from where he sat against the corner of the shack's walls. The tall man was drinking from a canteen, and when he finished, he passed the drink over to his stocky companion. Norrington closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall again. At that moment, he would have traded his commission for a drop of water, and his own soul for a mouthful. The only thing he wouldn't trade was the one thing his captors wanted. Begging was beneath him, and he was determined not to give the two men any leverage. He had already spent four days making it clear he wasn't afraid of pain, or death, or empty threats, but he was afraid that if they promised him something to drink, he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation. So the Commodore remained resolutely silent and wondered vaguely if this stalemate would ever end.

Norrington heard footsteps approaching him, and he didn't have to look up to know that they belonged to the tall man. A cold metal ring pressed against Norrington's temple, and he heard the click of a pistol being cocked. The same old routine again.

"You've had some time to think, Commodore," the man sneered. "Is there anything you'd like to share?"

Norrington lifted his head and forced his eyes to focus. The man's yellowish face was mostly hidden in shadows, but his dark eyes gleamed silver in the moonlight, staring with crazed hope into Norrington's own.

"Well?" he demanded, shoving the pistol against the Commodore's head. "Anything you wish to tell me?"

"Yes," Norrington said, his voice hoarse and weak. "You're standing on my foot."

"Wrong answer."

Norrington saw a flash of white as the butt of the pistol cracked against his head, and he grimaced, wondering why the man didn't just shoot him.

The man stood up and rejoined his companion at the far end of the small room. "I've had it with him," the tall man said. "I'm done playing games. Either he tells us tonight, or we burn the place and go after one of the others."

The stocky man muttered in reply and went out of the shack through the small front door, while the tall man began throwing the cabin's meager stash of food and supplies into a sack. The other returned shortly, carrying two bottles. He uncorked them both with his teeth, then began pouring the contents out onto the shack's wooden floor and walls. The smell of rum was overwhelming.

The tall man knelt in front of Norrington again, this time holding a burning lamp. The flickering light assaulted Norrington's eyes, and he looked away.

"This place is going to burn," the man said. "I suggest you give me an answer unless you'd like to burn with it."

Norrington glanced down at the metal shackle on his wrist which chained him to the floor of the shack. He doubted he'd have the strength to escape even if he could get free of it. Burning to death sounded like a particularly unpleasant way to go, but he had long since resigned himself to the possibility of a painful death. He looked up at the man's face, and knew he wasn't bluffing this time. Norrington chose his last words carefully.

"It is," he said, "a bit cold in here."

The man stood with a final shout of anger, landing a painful kick on the Commodore's ribs, then he and his companion made for the door, smashing the lamp against the wood floor on their way out.

The rum did its job, and soon the flames covered the front wall of the small cabin. They were making swift progress, promising to engulf the entire wooden structure. Norrington just closed his eyes and waited. The heat was intense, but his thoughts were so slow and so thick that he hardly even noticed. The loud crash of the door being thrown off its hinges sounded muted and faraway. Norrington was vaguely aware of voices, but he didn't bother listening to what they were saying or wondering who they belonged to.

A hand roughly gripped his shoulder and shook him. Norrington looked up, confused. The man's face was vaguely familiar. There was a dull clanging sound, and then Norrington felt a set of shoulders under each of his arms, lifting him and all but carrying him out of the burning shack into the dark, crowded streets that surrounded it. He saw only blurred darkness. The dull scratching of his own feet against the ground sounded like echoes from miles away. The darkness settled into his head.

"Stay with us, mate," a voice said. Norrington thought he'd heard that voice before.

"Just a little farther." This voice came from the opposite direction. It was familiar, too.

Then the sounds of the street were gone and the air was stiller and the darkness was warmer. Norrington felt something soft under his head. Several dark blurs floated above him, but they moved too quickly to be counted.

"You're safe now, James." It was a woman's voice. "You're going to be all right."

Norrington welcomed the oblivion as it overtook him.

* * *

**This concept came out of nowhere and is still in development. I posted it before, but took it down because it wasn't going anywhere. I've got some of this written now, and a better idea of what's going on, so hopefully it's better now. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Rescued

It was early afternoon before Norrington woke up. When he opened his eyes, everything looked like one big blur. He blinked, and the single blur materialized into various blobs of color. He blinked again, and finally his eyes focused. Above him was a white ceiling and a ray of sunlight, softened as if it shone through a curtain. He could tell he was lying in a bed, but nothing else was familiar. Norrington closed his eyes again, feeling disoriented. A memory like a distant wisp of smoke told him he had been rescued from the shack, but his thoughts were too weak to hold onto it long enough to make any sense of it.

"James?"

The female voice was familiar, a comfort, but it didn't belong here. Wherever "here" was. Norrington forced his eyes to open and focus on Elizabeth's face. It floated above him, watching him anxiously. He thought he must be dreaming, until he felt her hand on his forehead. Her touch was soft and cool. And real.

"James?" she said again. "Can you hear me?"

"Water," he managed.

Elizabeth brought a glass of water and put her hand under the Commodore's head to help him drink from it. Norrington thought the first mouthful was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted. When the glass was empty, Elizabeth set it down on a table next to the bed and looked down at him, her forehead creased with concern.

Norrington closed his eyes again. His head ached. An angry throbbing radiated from the place where he had been hit with the pistol. He slowly reached up and felt dried blood on the swollen lump. The movement awakened other pains throughout his body, and he groaned involuntarily.

"Are you all right?" Elizabeth asked. She put her hand on his forehead again. "You're burning up."

Norrington groaned again. He felt weak and feverish.

Elizabeth withdrew her hand. "I'll get the doctor," she said. "I'll be right back."

Norrington heard her footsteps retreat from the room, and he forced himself to stay conscious until she returned. He wondered what this place was, and what had become of the shack, and he wondered if he might be still a captive and simply conjuring this fantasy to escape from his tormentors.

When the footsteps returned, they weren't alone.

"He's awake," Elizabeth was saying, "but he's awfully sick."

"Did he recognize you?" a man's voice replied.

"I think so."

Norrington opened his eyes and glanced towards the source of the voices. Elizabeth stood in the doorway, anxiously watching as a man, presumably the doctor, moved to stand next to the bed.

"Afternoon, Commodore," the doctor said, and looked down at Norrington.

Norrington blinked. He knew the man. "Talbot?"

The doctor nodded, then turned his attention to feeling the Commodore's wrist for a pulse. "You're alive, Commodore," Talbot said after a moment. "But it's not me you'll have to thank for that."

Norrington just looked up at him, barely able to comprehend the words, let alone what the doctor meant by them.

"Now, I looked you over pretty good last night and didn't find anything broken. Anything feel broken?"

"Everything feels broken," Norrington said.

Talbot smiled slightly. "Complete sentences," he commented. "Promising."

Norrington just closed his eyes while the doctor shuffled through medical supplies on the nightstand. Nothing seemed real. He was glad to be out of the shack, certainly, but he wasn't sure whether he should be relieved or confused. He couldn't comprehend Doctor Talbot's presence any more than he could comprehend Elizabeth's. Talbot, the ship's doctor, should have been on the _Dauntless,_ and Norrington could tell that they were definitely not on a ship. And if they weren't on the _Dauntless_, where were they? And where was the ship?

"Stay with me, Commodore," the doctor's voice said.

When Norrington looked up again, both Elizabeth and the doctor were standing over him. Elizabeth laid a damp cloth across his forehead. Norrington tried to form a question.

"Drink this," the doctor said, holding a small cup to the Commodore's mouth.

"Why are you here?" Norrington asked.

"Drink," Talbot commanded.

Norrington obeyed, though the liquid had a vile bitter taste.

"Explanations can wait," Talbot said, offering Norrington some water to wash down the bad taste. "That should help the pain, but you won't remember much of the afternoon."

"You need to rest," Elizabeth added.

The unfamiliar room darkened, and the oblivion was back.

The rest of the afternoon was a blur of vague shapes, moving figures, and distant sounds. Norrington had no sense of time as his mind floated in and out of consciousness until he finally woke up to the sound of footsteps entering the room. They stopped next to the bed. Curious, Norrington opened his eyes and looked up to see who was there. It was a woman. It wasn't Elizabeth, but he thought he had seen her before. He blinked, trying to clear his head so that he could remember where knew her from and who she was. Their eyes met for just a moment, and the woman smiled, but then she turned and left.

After a moment, Elizabeth entered, carrying a bowl of soup. "You're awake," she said, offering an encouraging smile. "I brought you some soup."

Norrington stared at the bowl, realizing just how long it had been since he'd eaten anything.

Elizabeth helped him sit up and filled a glass with water, and told him to drink it before she gave him the soup. He managed to hold the glass himself, but as he did, he noticed a pain in his wrist. He still wore the metal shackle and part of the chain that had bound him in the shack. It was cutting into his skin.

Elizabeth glanced at the shackle. "I'll have Will look at that. Maybe he can get it off," she said. "Does it hurt?"

Norrington refrained from answering the obvious question. Instead he frowned slightly at the mention of the blacksmith. "William Turner is here?"

Elizabeth nodded, then quickly put the bowl of soup in his hands. She was trying to distract him, and he didn't care. The smell of food was making him lightheaded, and it was a struggle to keep from eating too quickly. When the bowl was empty, instead of handing it back to Elizabeth, he set in his lap and stared down at it.

Elizabeth noticed the gesture. "What's wrong?"

"Do you know where your father is?"

Elizabeth frowned slightly. "He's gone to England on business. I thought you knew." Her frown deepened. "Are you all right?"

"You received word that he'd arrived there?"

"It's too soon. I'm sure he's there by now, though, unless they took a detour somewhere." She paused, then asked, "Do you know where he is?"

Norrington closed his eyes. "I don't even know where I am."

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know yet."

She sighed and took the bowl from him. "Try not to worry. You're safe now, but you're sick and you need rest," she said, and took away the extra pillows. "We can talk tomorrow."

Norrington heard Elizabeth start to leave, but he opened his eyes and stopped her before she reached the doorway. "The woman who was in here a moment ago," he said. "Who is she?"

"That's Ruby," Elizabeth replied. "She owns the house."

Norrington just nodded and listened to Elizabeth's footsteps disappear, but his mind was suddenly racing.

Ruby. Now he knew why he had recognized the woman. And now he also knew where he was.

Tortuga.

* * *

**Those of you who read "Some Sort of Misunderstanding" should recognize Ruby. :) This isn't exactly a sequel, but it kind of is. Anyway, hopefully this chapter gave a bit more clue as to where this story is going. Leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Tortuga

By the next morning, after the little bit of food and water, Norrington could already feel his strength returning. He was sore, but healing, and though his head still hurt his thoughts were much clearer now. He sat up in bed and drank from the glass of water that sat on the table, and tried to make sense of the past day and a half.

It was obvious that he had been rescued, likely by members of his crew who were probably still nearby, which would explain Doctor Talbot's presence. It wouldn't explain how Elizabeth and Turner had gotten involved, though Norrington reflected that Elizabeth did have a way of getting herself mixed up in all sorts of dangerous situations. He puzzled most over Ruby. He now knew why he had recognized her, and he also felt it safe to assume that he was in Tortuga. He had met Ruby nearly a year ago, during an incident involving Jack Sparrow and a map, and he had never expected to see Ruby or her father Darius again.

Elizabeth came into the room with a tray of tea and crackers. Her smile was genuine when she saw the Commodore sitting up. "You're looking better this morning."

Norrington smiled slightly in return. "I'm feeling better."

"I'm so glad you're going to be all right," Elizabeth said emphatically. She set the tray in front of him. "I brought breakfast."

Norrington ate in silence, and was glad for Elizabeth's company. She sat quietly in a chair next to the bed, waiting as patiently as she could until the crackers were gone. She took the tray away while he finished the tea, and when she returned to the room, Will Turner was with her.

Will held a mallet and chisel, and stood awkwardly in the doorway for a moment while he and Norrington studied each other. Norrington broke the silence with a slight nod. "Mr. Turner," he said, verbally acknowledging the blacksmith's presence.

Will returned the nod. "Commodore," he said. "I thought I'd see if I could get that shackle off."

"Of course." Norrington set the teacup on the little table and offered Will his wrist.

Will set to work on the shackle, and Norrington turned his attention to Elizabeth, partially for answers, and partially to ignore the bruises that were being inflicted on his wrist.

"I have surmised that we are in Tortuga," Norrington said, and then simply waited.

"Yes," Elizabeth replied, frowning slightly. "We are. How did you know?"

He ignored the question. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard you were in trouble," she said, throwing a nervous glance towards Will. "We came to help you."

"And how could you possibly have heard that?"

Elizabeth hesitated, again looking to Will for help. Will didn't return Elizabeth's glance. He gave the chisel a final pull, and the shackle fell away from the Commodore's wrist. Norrington winced when he saw the bruises and raw skin that were left behind. Elizabeth noticed as well, and offered to get Talbot to bandage it, but Norrington told her it could wait. She was trying to stall. He preferred to have his explanation as soon as possible.

Elizabeth sighed. "Jack Sparrow told us," she said, avoiding the Commodore's eyes. "He showed up in Port Royal saying you were in trouble and there was no one else to rescue you."

"Sparrow?" Norrington repeated.

"Really it's Ruby you have to thank. She's the one who sent him."

Norrington frowned.

"We got here two days ago, and Jack brought us here to Ruby's house," Elizabeth continued, cutting off any questions before Norrington could ask them. "Ruby told us where you were being held, but we thought it best to wait for dark to go after you. In the afternoon we heard people talking, saying that a Navy ship had entered port, so I went to the docks and met your crew there and led Lieutenant Gillette and Lieutenant Groves back to the house, but by then Jack and Will had already gone after you. They came back around midnight, and..." She hesitated. "James, you looked awful. I thought you were dead. Lieutenant Gillette ran back to the ship for Doctor Talbot and Will went with Lieutenant Groves to search for whoever it was who had captured you."

"I assume the search was unsuccessful?" Norrington directed the question towards Will.

"Apparently everyone in this town was too drunk to notice an officer being held hostage," Will said.

"There was a ship," Elizabeth offered. "Leaving, just as Gillette went for the doctor. Your ship went after it. Doctor Talbot, of course, stayed with you, and Gillette came back to help search the town."

Norrington nodded, and leaned back against the wall, gazing at nothing in particular as he let Elizabeth's account sink in.

"Lieutenant Groves should be back soon, and he'll probably want to talk to you about all this," Will said.

"James," Elizabeth spoke up. "Last night you said something about my father."

Norrington sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Yes," he replied. He hesitated, then said, "I have reason to be concerned for your father's safety."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in alarm. "My father's in danger?" she cried. "Where is he?"

"The men who kidnapped me seemed to believe he is being held somewhere near here. They were convinced I knew something of his location and attempted to coerce me into divulging it."

"James, you didn't - "

"Of course not," Norrington interrupted, sounding more irritable than he intended. "I know nothing of the Governor's whereabouts, save that he left for England. And I assure you, they gained no information from me."

Elizabeth looked away. "I'm sorry. I know." There was a pause, then, "What else did they say?"

"They may have attacked his ship. They weren't specific and I admit I wasn't quite at my best. I'm sorry. I wish I knew more."

Elizabeth chewed on her lip and looked over at Will. She was silently accepting the Commodore's answer, knowing it was absurd to press him for more and that she couldn't blame him for the lack of specifics, but still feeling desperately helpless.

"We will find him," Will assured her.

Lieutenant Groves entered the room, suddenly, and stopped. "James!" he blurted. "You're alive!"

Norrington frowned slightly. "Lieutenant?"

Groves leaned against the door frame and rubbed his eyes. "Forgive me," he said. "I haven't slept."

Elizabeth stood to leave. "We'll let you two talk," she said, then she and Will left together.

When they had gone, Norrington turned his attention to Groves. The Lieutenant looked haggard. There were dark circles under his eyes, his uniform was dirty and just a little disheveled, and his shoulders sagged with exhaustion.

Groves pushed himself off the wall and came into the room. He managed a tired smile for the Commodore.

"You look almost as bad as I feel," Norrington commented.

Groves dropped into the chair next to the bed. "I heard you talking with Miss Swann," he said. He unbuttoned his vest and collar. "These criminals, the ones who captured you, who were they?"

Norrington shook his head. "I don't know. But I would recognize them if I saw them again."

Groves nodded and was silent for a moment. "The Governor. What is our next move?"

"First, what of the _Dauntless?_"

"Right, of course." Groves sighed. He took off his hat and set it in his lap. "The _Dauntless._ As soon as we realized you'd been taken, we sailed to the nearest port to look for you. We just went along from port to port until we landed here, and were quite surprised to meet Miss Swann. A ship was seen leaving port just as you were being rescued. It seemed suspicious, the timing, so Gillette and I sent Lieutenant Peck to pursue her. She'll return when she has news, I assume." Groves shrugged. "I'm sorry. There wasn't a lot of time for details."

"Then we can do nothing but wait for the _Dauntless_ to return," Norrington said.

"Not unless you can find another ship and crew," Groves added. "And even then, it'd take a very unlikely stroke of luck to find the Governor without more information."


	4. Planning

Groves soon left, and it was only after the lieutenant was gone that Norrington remembered the ship Ruby's father owned. He thought of calling for Ruby so that he could ask her about it, but decided it could wait. Even if he could convince Ruby to do more for him than she already had, a ship would be no use without a clue as to where the Governor was. And, he reminded himself, they couldn't be absolutely certain that the Governor was even in any danger. If only there were some way to know for sure.

Norrington drifted off again, and woke up several hours later covered in sweat. Someone was gently pressing a cool, moist cloth to his forehead.

"Elizabeth?"

The hand withdrew slightly. "No, it's - "

"Ruby," Norrington corrected himself. "Forgive me."

Ruby's face hovered over him, slowly coming into focus. "It's okay," she assured him. "How do you feel? Are you all right?"

"Fine," he said, rubbing his eyes.

"You were moaning in your sleep."

Norrington hesitated. "I may have been having an unpleasant dream. It's nothing." He couldn't be sure, but he thought the dream had mostly included darkness, fire, and an inexplicable sense of dread that something terrible was about to happen. He sat up and massaged his temples.

Ruby handed him a glass of water. "Are you all right?" she asked again.

"Fine," he said, deciding that the splitting headache wasn't worth mentioning. He drank from the glass, then set it down so that he could give Ruby his full attention. "I'm told I owe you my thanks."

Ruby didn't respond.

"It was you who heard that I was in trouble, and you who sent for help."

"Yes, but Jack and your friend Turner are the ones who risked their lives to get you out of that house," Ruby said. "And I don't think your lieutenants have gotten more than an hour of sleep between them since they've been looking for the people who captured you."

"Thanks to you," Norrington insisted. He studied her face, frowning slightly. "Why?"

Ruby seemed taken aback by the question. "Why?" she repeated.

"Yes. Why should you be concerned with what happens to me?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Ruby countered. "You were better to us than we deserved. There was a chance I could help you, so I decided to try."

"I'm grateful," Norrington said. "Thank you."

They sat in silence for a long moment. Ruby fidgeted with the cloth in her hands, then set it back in the small bowl of water she held in her lap. Norrington stared at the doorway, avoiding Ruby's eyes, trying to decide whether now was the time to appeal to Ruby for the use of her father's ship. He didn't have time to make the decision, however, before Ruby spoke.

"I know what you're going to ask," she said. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I overheard that you need a ship."

Norrington found it a bit disconcerting that she seemed to have read his mind. "Yes," he admitted. "But it will only be helpful if I can find out where the Governor is."

"I should have thought of it sooner. I have a ship, and of course you can take it."

Norrington smiled slightly. "I appreciate your willingness to help, but I would hate to impose, again. Besides, shouldn't you consult your father first?"

Ruby's gaze didn't falter. "He's dead," she stated. "Killed over a month ago. He was accidentally shot when a fight broke out outside one of the taverns."

"I'm so sorry," Norrington said truthfully. Darius had been a good man, and loved by his daughter.

Ruby shrugged and attempted a smile. "These things just happen."

Norrington didn't have a response.

"But the ship is mine now, and I promise it's yours if you need it. It isn't as fast as the _Black Pearl,_ but I know you and Jack don't exactly see eye-to-eye, so it might be better if you two didn't have to fight over who was acting captain."

Norrington frowned.

"Miss Elizabeth heard you, too, saying that you needed a ship, and she and Mr. Turner have gone to ask Jack for his."

Norrington sighed. Of course they had.

Ruby stood up. "I'd better go let the doctor know you're all right."

"I'll come with you," Norrington said. He pushed back the blankets to prove he was serious and slowly moved to the edge of the bed.

Ruby frowned at him. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

He wasn't, but he was tired of lying in a room by himself, doing nothing, and receiving visitors only when the others were worried about him. He used the small table for support as he tested his legs to see if they would hold him. "I'm going to feel just as bad lying in here as I would anywhere else," he said. "So I may as well get some exercise and perhaps trick myself into thinking I'm being at least slightly productive with my time."

Ruby sighed, but slipped her shoulders under his arm to help him stand up. Norrington was pleasantly surprised to find he was able to stand up without feeling dizzy, and that he was able to walk, with Ruby's help, from the bedroom out into the front room of the house. He was also surprised at how tired he felt after the short walk. Everything hurt. Ruby helped him into an armchair, brought him a blanket, then disappeared again to prepare a meal for herself and her guests.

Norrington observed the room. He'd been there before, and he recognized it. Groves was asleep in the chair next to the window. Gillette was sitting on the sofa with his hand over his eyes and his feet propped up on a small table. Warm orange light was coming in through the window, signalling the end of afternoon and the beginning of evening.

Doctor Talbot came in from the kitchen carrying a bottle of whiskey. He glanced at the Commodore and sighed, then sat down on the free end of the sofa. Gillette looked up and noticed the bottle. "Good idea," he said.

Talbot poured the drinks and distributed them. He paused in front of Norrington and frowned slightly. "Take it easy, Commodore," the doctor said. But he handed over a glass. "This should help the pain."

Norrington was grateful for the drink. Nobody spoke, but Norrington didn't mind the silence. He simply appreciated the company of his shipmates. Soon Ruby brought in a large pot of vegetable stew for supper. Will and Elizabeth still had not returned, but Ruby decided to go ahead and serve supper anyway before the day got any later. She served bowls of stew for Norrington, Gillette, and Talbot, then gently woke Groves. He looked groggily up at her, but sat up straighter when she put a steaming bowl in his hands.

The front door opened, and everyone tensed until they saw it was Jack Sparrow who entered the room. Elizabeth and Will were close behind him. Jack looked around the room only briefly, then noticed the pot of stew. "Oh good!" Jack declared. "I'm famished."

Elizabeth and Will sat down on a small bench while Jack helped himself to the stew. "Well, we found Jack," Will said. "But no ship."

Ruby frowned. "No ship?" she repeated. "Where is it?"

Will threw a sideways glare at Jack. "Not here, apparently."

"He won't tell us," Elizabeth added. "But the _Black Pearl_ left port last night."

"Your ship sailed off without you, Sparrow," Gillette commented. "What does that say about you as a Captain?"

"Shut it," Jack retorted. "I make a finer Captain than you ever would, I'll have you know."

Gillette rolled his eyes.

"Bottom line is, we're back where we started," Will said. "Stuck here, no ship, and no idea way of finding the Governor."

Jack held up a finger. "Not true," he protested. "Not entirely. I thought we had already discussed one particular method of discovering the location of your missing Governor."

"Too bad your compass doesn't have sails."

Ruby cut in to stop the argument. "Take my ship," she said. "I've already talked to Commodore Norrington about it."

Gillette and Groves looked to Norrington for confirmation, and he nodded. "As long as the offer still stands in the morning, I'd like to go after the _Dauntless_, so that the lieutenants and I may rejoin her."

Jack turned and seemed to notice the Commodore for the first time. "Ah, Norrington mate, you're looking very lively for someone who shouldn't be, you know, alive."

Norrington glanced at the pirate, but otherwise ignored him.

"And my father?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Hopefully my crew will have overtaken the ship they were pursuing and will have some information," Norrington replied, trying to sound like he had every confidence that this would be the case.

Jack pouted at Norrington. "A bit of thanks wouldn't be out of line, mate," he said. "After all, I did save half of your life." Once again, he was ignored.

"Commodore," Groves spoke up. "If we're to overtake the _Dauntless_, shouldn't we leave as soon as possible? Why wait for morning?"

"Because both of you are exhausted," Norrington said. "And we need a plan."

"Not to mention it's madness out there," Will added, glancing towards the door.

"I'll have the ship and crew ready for you first thing in the morning," Ruby said. "In the meantime, Commodore, you should rest, too." She took his arm and helped him stand up, then led him back to his room.

Elizabeth watched Ruby with the Commodore, then stood up and followed them to the bedroom. Norrington was sitting up while Ruby laid a blanket across the foot of the bed. She glanced towards the doorway when she heard Elizabeth enter and smiled slightly, then left.

Elizabeth moved into the room. "I have a heading," she said, tentatively.

Norrington looked up. "A heading?" he repeated.

"I can lead you to my father."

"How?"

She shook her head and moved closer. "It doesn't matter," she said. "But if you wait until you find your ship it might be too late. We have to go after my father, tomorrow."

Norrington hesitated, not sure whether he wanted to press for more information or remain blissfully ignorant of whatever Elizabeth was planning. He looked at her and started to speak.

"Stop," Elizabeth cut him off. She plopped down on the bed next to him. "Forget about Jack. I know you don't trust him and I can't blame you. But you trust me, don't you?"

"Elizabeth, I - "

"Don't you think I'd want the best chance of finding him?"

Norrington sighed. "Elizabeth - "

"Please, James, just trust me," she begged. She looked at him with her fiery, desperate eyes and such stubborn hope. "Could you ever forgive yourself if something happened to my father just because you wouldn't listen to me?"

* * *

**We're moving forward with the plot, guys. :) And silly me for posting this right when my semester's about to get really busy... I'll try to keep the updates coming but you may have to be a bit patient with me! Thanks for reading; leave a review!**


	5. Setting Sail

The Captain of Ruby's ship was a man named Joseph Rafter. He was a short man whose every movement was confident and efficient. He was reserved, but not uncooperative, as he and his crew made the final preparations to sail.

Norrington sat near the ship's helm. Groves and Gillette were clearly restless, feeling as if they should be helping with the work, but Norrington didn't want to make his presence any more of a threat than it already was. He would let Rafter direct his own crew as much as possible, and leave them alone where it wasn't the Navy's place to interfere. So the lieutenants just paced along the deck, observing, and doing their best to refrain from interfering.

The ship was armed, though not as heavily as the Commodore would have liked, and the crew was untrained but experienced. They were loyal to their captain, and since Rafter clearly trusted Ruby, Norrington believed he could count on the man and his crew even if the situation became hostile, though he desperately hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Jack Sparrow was to come along with them. Norrington had emphatically protested against Sparrow's presence, wanting to leave the pirate in Tortuga where he belonged, but Elizabeth reminded him that it was Sparrow's compass which would be leading them to the Governor. Will suggested that it might be better to have Jack along on the voyage, where he could be "supervised," rather than left to his own devices in Tortuga. Norrington had finally relented, thinking that at least he could order Jack locked up in the ship's brig if the need presented itself.

Captain Rafter approached and stopped in front of Norrington. "We're about to cast off, Commodore, if you have no other instructions."

"No," Norrington said. "You may proceed whenever you're ready."

"Let me know if there's anything you need, or if you think of something else I should know."

"Thank you, Captain." Norrington hesitated, then added, "Thank you, also, for your willingness to assist us. Your service is not taken lightly."

"All due respect, I'm not doing it for you," the Captain said amiably. "It's for Ruby. She's told me about you, and if she trusts you, then you must've done something to earn that."

Norrington couldn't think of a reply, so he just nodded to Rafter and watched him walk away. It was clear that Ruby, Elizabeth, and Turner would also be joining the voyage, along with Sparrow. He would have preferred that they all stay behind, but he couldn't really argue with Ruby; after all, this was her ship. And as much as he hated the thought of having Elizabeth along, where she may be in danger, or having Will around, who was likely to resist every decision he didn't make himself, Norrington didn't think he would have preferred leaving either of them alone in Tortuga, either.

The ship started sailing, and Norrington tried to relax. He was back at sea, where he belonged. He was feeling better, though he was still plagued by various pains and hadn't quite gotten his strength back. But now that he was sailing again, he felt like he was back in control, driven by the sense of urgency that Governor Swann had to be located. It wasn't a feeling he particularly liked, but it least it was familiar.

Norrington watched Jack Sparrow pace around the deck. The pirate strutted about as if he owned the place, or at least as if he belonged there, oblivious to the fact that he looked comically out of place. The sailors weren't as disciplined as the navy sailors Norrington commanded, but they were focused and worked hard. Jack meandered randomly about, turned in circles, and inspected everything as if he'd never seen it before. He stepped between a pair of men who were were dragging a pile of rope, caught his foot and nearly fell before the sailors caught him and pushed him out of the way. The pirate made a show of brushing himself off and frowning after the sailors.

"He's harmless, James," Elizabeth said, appearing next to the Commodore, and reading his mind.

Norrington glanced over at her and tried not to let it bother him that she'd intruded on his thoughts. "Harmless?" he repeated. "You really think that?"

Elizabeth shrugged and leaned back against the railing next to where Norrington sat. "He's not against us," she insisted. "He did save your life."

That was the truth, Norrington admitted to himself, and he wondered why the pirate had agreed to be part of the rescue effort. Not only had Sparrow used his own ship and crew to go for help, he had risked his own safety in the burning shack. Whatever Sparrow's motives were, Norrington certainly didn't trust them. He frowned, watching as Jack poked his finger into the lantern hanging at the bottom of a staircase.

"You're doubting him," Elizabeth said. "Stop it. He's helping us and we need him."

Norrington sighed. Jack withdrew his finger, licked it, then frowned at the lantern.

Elizabeth glanced towards the stairs and saw Ruby coming. "Here comes Ruby," she said to Norrington. Then she frowned and looked at Norrington strangely. "Who is she, anyway?"

Norrington ignored the question and greeted Ruby with his eyes as she approached. She smiled back. "We've cleared out a cabin for you, Commodore," Ruby said. "There's enough bunks in there for you and your men."

"Thank you, Ruby," Elizabeth said, cutting in before Norrington could reply. She pushed herself off the railing and smiled. "Your generosity has been overwhelming."

Ruby replied with a hesitant smile, and the two women studied each other for a moment.

"James never told me how you two met," Elizabeth commented.

"Oh." Ruby threw a glance towards the Commodore. "It's a bit of a long story, and it doesn't amount to much, really. Jack Sparrow was a mutual acquaintance." Ruby shrugged. "There's not much else to tell." She turned to Norrington. "I'll show your lieutenants to the cabin," she offered. He nodded, and she left.

Elizabeth frowned, clearly dissatisfied with Ruby's account of meeting the Commodore. She watched Ruby walk away. "What does she want from you?" she asked.

The question surprised Norrington, and he looked over at Elizabeth for clarification.

"She wants something," Elizabeth insisted, turning to face him. "Why else would she go through all this trouble?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "But I hardly think it's our place to condemn those who act on our behalf."

Elizabeth threw another glance out towards the deck. Ruby had disappeared, but Jack was standing on a crate with his compass, peering out to sea. "No," Elizabeth said. "It's not."

* * *

**Not a particularly exciting chapter. But there will be more interestingness coming soon.**


	6. Land

Norrington stood at the ship's railing, refusing to pace the deck like a man who couldn't control his own restlessness. It had been two full days since they'd left Tortuga, and still there had been no sign of either the _Dauntless_ or any other ship which could be holding the Governor. Elizabeth continually assured him they were going in the right direction, that they were getting closer, and to just trust her a while longer, but that morning Norrington had seen doubt in her eyes as she made the same empty claims.

It was too late to turn back. That much was certain. Even if they could return to Tortuga, Norrington doubted anyone would have information that could help them, or be willing to divulge any if they did. By now the Commodore's body had healed enough that he no longer spared any concern for his own well-being. Instead he found it a struggle to keep from obsessing over the Governor's safety. It was unlikely that anyone else knew if the Governor was in trouble. If he was in trouble, which, Norrington reminded himself, was not a certainty, there was no one else looking for him.

_That ship was empty,_ the tall man said. _Why didn't we find him? Where is Swann?_

Norrington had refused to answer. He didn't know. He didn't even know what they were talking about. The ship was empty?

_We were going to loot the place, but someone beat us to it. That doesn't make me too happy, Commodore, and I think you're hiding something._

He hadn't wasted his breath insisting that he was hiding nothing. He wanted to hear more about the empty ship, but he knew it would do no good to ask for details.

_Is he hiding somewhere? Who told you we were coming? _the tall man demanded. _Where is Swann?_

Norrington refused, and the threats began.

Standing at the edge of the ship, staring down into the sea, Norrington wished he had payed closer attention to his captors' conversations with each other. He could have learned something, and had more information to offer now to the search. Part of him considered that his tormented mind could have misinterpreted the man's words, twisting them into something more sinister than the reality. The thought alarmed him, that he could have been so preoccupied with his own physical distress that he was now leading his entire crew on a quest for nothing, following nothing but Elizabeth's intuition and a pirate's broken compass.

A pistol shot exploded behind him, not in memory, but somewhere on the ship.

Norrington immediately drew his own pistol and looked wildly around the deck for the source of the shot or any indication that it had hit a critical mark. The sailors around him were doing the same. None of them seemed injured.

Gillette appeared at the Commodore's side. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Norrington cautiously led the lieutenant to the other side of the ship. There he saw several sailors half-crouched behind a pile of crates, cautiously peering across the deck. Norrington looked at the nearest man. "Are we under attack?"

The man looked startled, either by the shot or the Commodore's sudden question. "No, sir," he replied. "It was just him." The man pointed.

Jack Sparrow stood in the middle of the deck with his own smoking pistol still raised in one hand, pointed up into the air over the railing. The pirate shaded his eyes with his other hand and seemed to be searching the sky.

"Sparrow!" Norrington barked.

Jack spun towards him, pistol still raised, and peered under his cupped hand. "Commodore?"

"Drop the pistol."

"No worries, mate," Jack said. He spread his hands in surrender, letting the pistol fall unceremoniously to the deck. "I wasn't going to shoot you. It's empty now anyways."

"Obviously." Norrington walked over to Jack and put himself between the pirate and the fallen pistol. "Apparently I should have confiscated that when we boarded," Norrington commented.

"When we boarded," Jack replied, "you couldn't even walk, let alone force me to relinquish my one and only means of defending meself."

"Besides your sword, of course," Gillette added.

"What were you shooting at?" Norrington demanded.

"The bloody pigeons!" Jack said, wildly gesturing at the sky. "Think they own the place, well, I showed them. Nobody roosts on Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Birds?" Gillette said.

Norrington stared at the pirate for a moment. "You were shooting at birds."

"Serves them right," Jack said, lowering his hands so that he could wave them as he talked. "Trying to take over this ship with their flapping and their feathers and their pointy little beaks, which, I might add, are sharper than they look. Tried to steal my hat, they did, and one had the nerve to sit right on top of my very head. So, in answer to your previous question, Commodore, yes, we are, in fact, under attack."

Norrington rolled his eyes. He did find the situation mildly amusing, but he wasn't going to let his irritated frown slip. "I must ask you, Mr. Sparrow, to exercise a bit more prudence in discharging your weapon."

"If your humble opinion does not find chasing away winged fiends a prudent use of discharging my weapon, then I suggest you find a new opinion, mate."

"My humble opinion is that you should be in the brig," Norrington replied. "Lieutenant Gillette will escort you there before you cause any more trouble."

"I don't particularly like Lieutenant Gillette. Could I request a different escort?"

Norrington just glared at Jack for a moment, then put his own pistol away and turned around to leave. Behind him he heard Jack protesting as Gillette began to herd him towards the ship's brig. Norrington paused when he heard the calling of seagulls overhead, and glanced up to see a small flock of Jack's "winged fiends" circling just off the side of the ship. He watched the birds for a moment, then wanted to kick himself. Birds meant land. Norrington scanned the horizon for any sign of an island or port, but saw none. He frowned and looked harder, as if his concentration could make land appear.

There was a shout from the crow's nest, and then from the other side of the ship. Norrington moved to the opposite railing, and found Groves standing at the ship's side looking through a spyglass. Jack and Gillette also came to the railing, temporarily deterred from their walk down to the brig.

"What do you see, Lieutenant?" Norrington asked.

"An island," Groves replied, handing over the spyglass. "It's awfully close, and it's a wonder we didn't see it earlier, though it being off to the east like that I imagine it was blocked out by the sunrise."

Norrington looked through the spyglass. The island was indeed close; not more than half a day's sailing away.

"James!" Elizabeth cried, running up behind him. She was clutching Jack's compass, and her eyes were anxious. "James, we found it!" she cried. "My father's on that island, I just know it!"

Norrington looked at her for a moment, studying her hopeful face, then said nothing and put the spyglass back to his eye. If she was right, he hoped the _Dauntless_ might be nearby. He scanned the horizon near the island for some sign of his ship, though he was careful not to be too optimistic. He almost didn't believe it when he saw sails coming around from the back of the island. "There's a ship," the Commodore said.

"The _Dauntless?_" Groves asked.

The silhouette wasn't right. It wasn't the _Dauntless_. Norrington knew he had been foolish to hope for such a lucky coincidence, but the outline of the ship did look familiar.

"No," Norrington said, in response to the lieutenant's question. "It's not the _Dauntless_." He put the spyglass down, frowning as he tried to place where he had seen the ship before.

Elizabeth snatched the spyglass and looked for herself. "No," she agreed, studying the ship. "It's the _Black Pearl._"

* * *

**Well, there's a twist, huh? And yes, two chapters within 24 hours. Don't get used to it. ;) Leave a review!**


	7. Interrogation

Norrington shoved Jack up against the wall of an empty cabin. "I will give you one chance to answer me plainly," he said. "Where is the Governor?"

Jack tried to squirm away, but Norrington pinned him against the wall.

"Where?" Norrington demanded.

"Elizabeth seems to think he might be on that island there."

"What do you think?"

"I think you ought to send a search party or two, and scour that island, every inch of it, in search of any Governor-like clues."

Norrington gave Jack another shove and stepped back, glaring at the pirate in frustration.

"Why the hostility, mate? It's my compass that's led you this far." Jack crossed his arms and nodded. "You're welcome."

"Yes. Your compass, which doesn't work, has led us here."

"You think the compass is lying? Because I can assure you, he's never told less than half the truth in his entire life, which is more than I can say for - "

"I think you're lying, Sparrow. Or, rather, holding something back."

"Am not. I'm trying to help."

Norrington turned away from Jack.

"I do that from time to time, you know. You need not take it so personally."

Norrington paused with his back to Sparrow, composing himself. He had hardly expected the pirate to cooperate, but Sparrow's dodging the question and denying any responsibility was infuriating. It was clear that demanding an answer would only put Jack on the defensive, and reasoning with a daft pirate was certainly out of the question. Norrington sighed, and slowly turned around to face the pirate again. When he did, his hands were clasped neatly behind his back and his expression was composed. Jack flinched and actually shrank from the commodore's calm gaze.

"I'm going to give you a choice, Sparrow," Norrington said.

"I choose rum," Jack replied. "May I go now?"

"Tell me what you know about the Governor's capture, and I will ensure that your execution is quick and relatively painless."

"I don't think I like the sound of where this conversation is leading..." Jack glanced at the open doorway, and inched towards the exit. "And since I find it highly unlikely that my second option involves a bottle of rum and permission to return to my ship, I think I'll just be out of your way before your foul temper becomes any worse."

Norrington stepped across the room and blocked the doorway. "Or," he said, stopping Jack, "should you choose to remain unhelpful, I will make sure you rot in the Port Royal prison until I rescue the Governor on my own. That is, you'll be all but forgotten until you decide to change your mind."

Jack laughed nervously and tried to back away, but ran into the wall. "Come now, Commodore, surely such idle threats are beneath you."

Norrington smiled slightly, amused by the pirate's discomfort. "I think you'll find my threats anything but idle, Mr. Sparrow." He took Jack's arm and clamped a shackle onto the pirate's right wrist. "Seeing as you've done nothing but mock my attempts to obtain information, you'll begin your captivity in the brig."

Jack held up his free hand. "Look, mate, just because I'm a pirate doesn't mean I have intimate knowledge into every act of piracy what takes place in these waters of yours," he said, making a desperate attempt at postponing his punishment. "This ocean is vast. Practically boundless, if you will, and full of pirates committing various pirate-like acts. Not even the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow could possibly catalog every detail of every one, just for the listening enjoyment of a particularly nosy Commodore."

Norrington sighed, irritated, but he managed to remain calm. "All right, Sparrow," he said, and removed the shackle. "Perhaps I did ask an unfair question."

Jack put his hands together in a gesture of gratitude and started towards the door.

"Perhaps I should have asked instead, what is your ship doing on that island?"

Jack blinked, and then turned back to face the Commodore. "My ship is not on the island," he said, matter-of-factly. "It is in the water, next to the island. If my ship were, in fact, on the island, as you have suggested, this would indeed be a very different conversation entirely."

"You're stalling."

"I don't think it's any of your business what my ship does or doesn't do," Jack protested, trying his best to sound indignant. "In any case, that information will hardly assist you in finding, locating, and, or rescuing your lost friend, as my ship's presence there or somewhere else does not in any way have any bearing whatsoever on the Governor's present and, or future situation, and therefore I see no reason to divulge said information."

Norrington stared hard at Jack, trying to quickly make a decision he wouldn't regret later. Shooting the pirate was hardly wise, because, as satisfying as that would be, the Commodore had always frowned upon impulsiveness, and Jack likely did have information that may be useful, eventually. Trusting Sparrow was also out of the question. Locking him in the brig and waiting for him to willingly divulge whatever he was holding back would surely be pointless. As much as he hated to admit it, Norrington felt compelled to believe Sparrow when he said he had nothing to do with the Governor's capture. But that didn't mean he didn't know who was responsible, and Norrington was hardly going to let the pirate get away with being purposefully difficult.

Norrington clamped the shackle back on Jack's wrist. The pirate started to protest, but was submissive enough until Norrington grabbed his other wrist. Jack yelped in pain and flinched from the Commodore's grasp. Norrington frowned slightly and released Jack's wrist, but kept a firm hold on the metal chain.

"Gently, if you don't mind," Jack said, still wincing.

Norrington pulled back the pirate's sleeve, revealing a patch of red, blistered skin. "When did that happen?" he asked, though he already knew.

"I'll give you three guesses."

Norrington hesitated slightly, then avoided Jack's eyes as he replaced the pirate's sleeve and then gently clamped the shackle above the burns.

"Much obliged," Jack said.

Norrington still didn't let go of the chain, and he didn't meet Jack's eyes either. Jack had risked his own safety by running into that burning cabin, and had saved the Commodore's life just to find himself shackled and threatened with hanging. Norrington hesitated slightly, fighting to maintain his suspicions that ulterior motives had led Jack to participate in the rescue effort. "I should think it would have been more to your advantage not to go near that cabin," he finally said.

Jack laughed nervously. "And yours, mate."

Norrington refused to allow himself to feel any sympathy for the pirate. Obviously Jack was resisting the invitation to explain his involvement in the Commodore's rescue. Norrington took Sparrow's arm and pulled him out of the cabin, intending to make good on his promise to let Jack begin an indefinite captivity in the ship's brig.

"James!" Elizabeth had appeared at the top of the staircase, and was clearly not pleased with seeing Jack in chains. She hurried down the stairs. "James, what are you doing?" She frowned at Norrington first, then at Jack. "Jack?"

"I'm escorting Mr. Sparrow to the brig, where he will remain until we return to Port Royal," Norrington replied.

"What?"

"That is his ship on that island," Norrington said. "And, considering his unwillingness to provide an explanation for its presence, I cannot dismiss the possibility that your father may be aboard."

"No." Elizabeth shook her head. "My father's on the island. That's where the compass is pointing."

"The compass is pointing to the island?" Norrington repeated, raising an eyebrow at Elizabeth. "Not at the ship in front of the island?"

"Jack didn't do it. Let him go."

"Thanks very much, love," Jack said, tossing Elizabeth a grin.

There was no point arguing with her, Norrington decided, so he simply said nothing and continued leading Jack towards the brig.

"James!" Elizabeth cried, hurrying to block his path. "You can't lock him up. You know we need him." She paused and looked at Jack. "It wasn't you, was it?"

Jack frowned. "A moment ago you had such faith."

"Then why is your ship here?" she asked. "Did you know it was there all along?"

Jack hesitated, looking from Elizabeth to the Commodore, then seemed to realize he was cornered. "Let's just say, it seems we have a common enemy."

Norrington frowned.

"And you know what they say about the enemy of my enemy," Jack continued. "That makes us allies."

* * *

**So. Is Jack involved? Or is he actually telling the truth? ;) Leave a review!**


	8. The Black Pearl

Ruby's ship was nearing the _Black Pearl._ Norrington had decided to search the pirate ship first, question the crew and Jack, and then send search parties out onto the island. Captain Rafter was selecting his best men to be part of the search effort. Jack was in the brig, despite Elizabeth's protests, and was making futile attempts at convincing passing sailors to let him out.

"The Commodore and I, we go way back," Jack insisted. His eyes followed one of Rafter's men. "We had a bit of an argument, nothing much, really he's overreacting, so if you would be so kind, I'm sure it would be such a relief to him if he no longer had to concern himself with how long to leave me here, if you could just hand me that key... that one, right there, on the - "

Gillette poked his head around a corner. "Quiet!" he demanded.

The sailor turned, startled. "Me, sir?"

"No, not you." Gillette walked towards the cell and pointed to Jack. "Him."

"That's right," Jack added, smugly pointing to himself. "Me. World doesn't revolve around you, you know, and you'd do well to remember - "

"Shut it!"

Jack recoiled, frowning at the lieutenant. The sailor hurried away.

"That's better," Gillette said. "Now stop wailing. You're going to stay in there, so you ought to get used to it."

"And you," Jack replied, "ought to eat rocks."

"Go talk to your compass." Gillette started back the way he had come.

"And you go lick Norrington's shoes. Isn't that what keeps 'em so nice and shiny?"

Gillette turned back and glared at the pirate.

Jack only grinned and sat down against the back of his cell. "I can do this all day."

Gillette wisely said nothing. He rejoined Norrington on the deck, watching the ship with black sails grow larger and larger. Now that they were closer, they had a better view of the island as well. Its beach seemed to go on forever, stretching up until it was covered by sparse foliage that seemed to be growing in the sand. At one end a rock face jutted out into the water, and was covered by thick forest. On the other end of the beach stood a stone tower, maybe an old lighthouse that had crumbled and become unrecognizable. The middle of the island was covered by thick forest, so thick it was impossible to tell what much of the island was like. The _Black Pearl_ was anchored a good distance away from the shore of the island, as if keeping its distance. Norrington simply stood at the railing and watched the ship and the island come closer.

The Commodore glanced back when Gillette approached. "What did Sparrow want?"

"Out," Gillette replied.

Norrington sighed and nodded.

"Here comes Ruby."

Norrington turned and saw Ruby coming towards him. "Is something wrong?" he asked, seeing the anxious frown on her face.

"The _Black Pearl,_" Ruby said, glancing out at the looming pirate ship. "Do you think she'll attack us?"

"Not likely. Not with her captain on board."

"Right." She hesitated. "It's just..." She set her hand on the railing and looked down at it. "My ship. I don't want to lose her."

"I understand," Norrington said. "I'll do everything in my power to keep it safe."

She smiled up at him. "Thank you." She held his gaze only for a moment, then looked back down at the rail. "Commodore, I know you and Jack have a, well, a complicated history, and I don't think I can blame you for not trusting him, but I don't think this is his fault."

Norrington frowned. "You don't think what is his fault?"

"This kidnapping. It isn't his style."

Norrington sighed and looked out towards the pirate's ship, now easily within firing distance. "You're right that I don't trust him," was all he said.

Ruby walked away, and Will Turner appeared in her place. "Commodore," he said.

Norrington thought he preferred Ruby's company, but he replied with a polite, if indifferent, nod.

"Am I to go ashore with the search party?"

Norrington wondered why Will had even bothered asking. He sighed and faced the blacksmith. "I don't suppose my answer will have any bearing on your actions, since you've already made your decision."

"I intend to help in any way I can," Will said. "I just thought I'd let you know, and offer you the opportunity to give me the assignment of your choosing."

Norrington studied Turner's face for a moment, refusing to retreat from the man's fierce eyes. Turner was, intelligent, competent with a sword, and brave when faced with danger. His flaw was his impulsive nature, and disrespect for authority. Norrington hated to admit it to himself, but the blacksmith would be a good man to have as part of the search and rescue effort. "You'll go ashore with the search party," he said. "Provided you can follow orders like the rest of the men."

"I will do whatever it takes to rescue the Governor," Will said. "I'd die to save him."

Norrington looked hard at Will. "I nearly did," he replied.

Will held his gaze for a long, hard moment, then the blacksmith just walked away.

"You trust him?" Gillette asked.

"He'll be true to his own word," Norrington said.

The crew of the _Black Pearl_ must have either been too drunk to notice or else indifferent to their approach, because even when planks were laid between the two ships, there was no sign of protest. When Norrington, his lieutenants, and several of Rafter's men stepped onto the _Black Pearl__'s_ deck, there was still no sign of anyone. Norrington looked around the deserted deck, frowning, and keeping a cautious hold on his sword and pistol.

"Search it," he said. "Carefully."

The men split up and began to search the ship, warily looking through cabins and cargo holds, for fear of walking into an ambush. The only sounds were the creaking of the ship as it swayed in the wind and the slapping of water against its sides.

The sound of a thud coming from inside the captain's cabin sounded like cannon fire, startling Groves so that he nearly shot a hole through the wall. The lieutenant composed himself quickly and glanced around to make sure that no one had seen him jump. He held his pistol up and tapped the door with his foot. "Who's in there?" he called out.

There was no reply, but he heard the sound of someone shuffling around on the other side of the door. Groves took a deep breath, double-checked that his pistol was cocked and ready to fire, then kicked in the door and stepped into the cabin. "Drop your weapons and show yourself!"

It was dark in the cabin, unnaturally so. Light should have been coming in through the windows. Where were the windows? Groves glanced around the cabin's exterior walls, looking for the windows which should have served as a light source. As his eyes began to adjust to the light, he cautiously made his way across the room towards the back wall. He heard movement again in the corner of the room and spun to point his pistol at the source of the sound. "Who's there?" he demanded, but again got no response.

When he reached the back wall of the cabin, Groves noticed dark sheets had been hung over the windows. Keeping his pistol and his eyes on the corner of the room, he reached up with his free hand and tugged the sheet down. Dim, grey light flooded in through the grungy window panes, touching everything in the room so that he could see it. Groves blinked.

Someone was tied up in the corner. Their hands and feet were tightly bound, and a sack covered the person's head. Groves crossed the room and pulled the sack off, then immediately dropped it. Two familiar brown eyes looked up at him in surprise. "Anamaria," he stammered.

* * *

**And I think we'll end this chapter here. ;) Leave a review!**


	9. Some Pirates

Groves stared at Anamaria for a moment before he caught himself. He put his pistol away in favor of his sword, which he used to cut the ropes that bound her hands and feet. Once her hands were free, Anamaria tore off the cloth gag and rubbed her wrists. Groves looked at her for a moment longer, then caught himself and looked away. He sheathed his sword, taking a moment to focus again on why he was there.

He faced Anamaria again. "Where is Governor Swann?"

She slapped him.

"Ow!" Groves was more startled by her sudden attack than he was by the pain, though the slap had hurt. He put his hand to his cheek and frowned at her. "What was that for?"

"That's what you ask me?" Anamaria snapped, glaring at him. _"Where's Governor Swann?"_ She stood up and swiftly crossed the cabin.

Groves jumped up and followed her out. "I suppose I should explain," he stammered, still a bit in shock.

Anamaria spun around and faced him. She was angry, and her dark eyes were fearsome. "Where's Jack?" she demanded.

"He's with us," Groves answered quickly, hoping the reply was articulate enough. "That is, he's on the ship we came in. Commodore Norrington had him locked in the brig, but I assure you, he's safe."

"Leave him in the brig for all I care," Anamaria muttered. She turned back around and kept walking.

Groves hurried after her. "Anamaria, what happened here? Where is everyone?"

"Taken."

"Taken?" Groves repeated. "Taken where?"

She didn't answer. She stepped up onto the deck and stopped suddenly when she saw Norrington and Gillette.

Groves hurried up the steps behind her. "Commodore," he called. "I found one of the crew. She says the rest were taken, but she didn't say where."

Norrington frowned and took a few steps towards Anamaria. For a moment he just looked at her, keeping his distance. "Miss Anamaria," he finally said, nodding hesitantly towards her. "I trust you remember Lieutenant Groves and Lieutenant Gillette, and myself."

She crossed her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I have reason to believe Governor Swann is being held in this area, against his will." Norrington chose his words carefully. "Considering Jack Sparrow's involvement in locating this place, I thought it would be best to be sure Sparrow himself was not responsible for the kidnapping."

"Jack isn't even here," Anamaria said. "If he wanted something from your Governor, wouldn't he have stuck with him until he got it?"

Norrington said nothing, and just glanced over at Gillette for a moment before continuing. "It seems a bit odd to me that your ship is so empty. Where is the rest of the crew?"

Anamaria's expression softened a little. "Seems you're not the only ones interested in the Governor." She shot Groves a look. "Some pirates were here yesterday looking for him. They didn't find what they wanted, obviously, or those two men wouldn't have locked me up in that cabin with a message for Jack."

"Two men?" Norrington repeated. "What did they look like?"

She shrugged. "The smart one was tall. The other smelled like rum."

Norrington felt his heart start to race. He stared at Anamaria for a moment, forcing himself to keep a level expression. He recognized the description. The tall man, the leader, and his short companion who drank nearly constantly while he was ordered around, doing most of the trivial work. These were the same men who had been Norrington's captors. They were here. Or, they had been.

Finally Norrington composed himself and drew in a deep breath. "Did they say anything?" he asked. "Anything which may be a clue as to where the Governor might be?"

"If they were looking for him, how could they tell me where he is?"

Norrington sighed. "Where did they go?"

"To the island, with half the crew." Anamaria dropped her arms to her sides and stepped towards Norrington. "Look, Commodore, you've got to find your Governor, and I appreciate that, but I've got to find my crew. So unless there's something else you need, I'd really like you to get off my ship."

"Your ship?" Groves repeated, without thinking.

She turned around and looked at him. "Jack left me in charge," she said. "So as long as he's not here, the ship is mine."

"Jack Sparrow is with us," Norrington said. "He wouldn't answer when I asked him what his ship was doing here, so perhaps you'd like to tell me."

Anamaria hesitated. She glared suspiciously at Norrington, studying him and weighing the risks of either talking or not talking.

Groves stepped carefully up to her side. "Anamaria, anything you could tell us would be extremely helpful," he said. "Please."

She looked at him for a moment, guarding her thoughts behind her eyes while she considered the lieutenant's intentions. Then she sighed and faced Norrington. "Lord Cutler Beckett," she said. "Your old friend. He's got a little fort on that island."

"Cutler Beckett?" Norrington repeated, liking the situation less and less every minute.

"Jack got wind that Beckett wants the Northwest Shortcut unblocked. He sent us to find out if the rumors were true that Beckett was planning something to get past the blockade."

Norrington frowned. The "Northwest Shortcut" was a trade route that cut through dangerous waters. The narrow passage was surrounded by reefs and passed closely between two islands. Some merchants liked to use it because it avoided an area of sea which was known for surprise storms, and the shortcut, true to its name, was a faster route. But pirates also took advantage of the shortcut's location, often hiding their ships behind the islands or luring merchant vessels onto the reefs where they would wreck. Norrington had sent ships to block off the route, hoping to deter piracy and protect merchants from the many ambushes which were laid there. What interest Lord Beckett could possibly have in the route, Norrington couldn't imagine.

Anamaria shrugged. "We'd only been here a day or two. Half the crew was with the ship, and the other half was on the island. Hadn't learned much of anything, except where the fort was."

Norrington looked over at Gillette.

"I don't know what any of this has to do with your Governor."

"Neither do I," Norrington said. "Not yet."

* * *

**Here's an update! Sorry for the delay. Last week I was working on about six final projects. Now that they're all nearly complete, I decided to take a break and put up a bit more of this story. Let me know what you think!**


	10. The Island

Norrington stood on the shore of the island, looking out towards where Ruby's ship sat next to the empty pirate ship, wondering for the thousandth time if there was any other decision he could have made. His lieutenants were with him. Will, Elizabeth, and Ruby were there, as well. Anamaria and Jack were several yards away, and from the looks of it, Anamaria was airing any and all grievances she had against her captain.

"So," Gillette said, turning towards Groves, "what, exactly, are we looking for?"

Groves frowned. "I'm not quite sure," he realized. "The Governor, obviously. It could also be Lord Beckett's fortress, or the pirates who captured the Commodore, or maybe Sparrow's crew."

"All of the above, Lieutenant," Norrington said, overhearing the conversation. "Which is why we're splitting up."

"Splitting up?" Groves repeated, throwing a glance at Gillette. They both knew the Commodore hated separating from his men.

"We'll cover more ground, faster, if we break into groups," Norrington continued. "We need to find the Governor as soon as possible, and whatever my reservations about separating from each other, I believe it is the best way to ensure we search this entire island quickly and efficiently. The two of you will accompany Anamaria and Mr. Sparrow and search the west side of this island. I will go with the rest around to the east."

"You're letting Sparrow out of your sight?" Groves asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think the two of you can handle him," Norrington said. He glanced past the lieutenants to where Sparrow was still trying to placate Anamaria. "Or, if not, I'm sure she can."

"If she'll cooperate with us," Gillette muttered.

"She'll help us," Groves said. "I spent a week on an island with her and the crew. They can actually be very reasonable, when the situation demands it."

Norrington nodded slowly, still watching the two pirates argue. "I hope so," he said. Then he glanced up towards the sun. "We've got several hours of daylight left. The island isn't large, so we should be able to cover much of it before dark. If you are able, meet back here at sunset. If you're not here, I'll assume something happened, and the rest of us will come looking for you."

The lieutenants nodded. "The same to you, sir," Groves replied.

Norrington hesitated, giving each of his lieutenants a long glance, trying to think of something else he could say that might ensure their success and safety. But he just said, "Good luck," and then went to join Ruby, Elizabeth, and Turner.

* * *

The island was a thick forest. All the better to hide a fortress, Norrington thought. He kept his pistol out as he led the way through the leaves and plants and trees, searching as far ahead as he could see for any sign of people. Ruby followed closely, with Will and Elizabeth right behind her. For a long time they moved silently, making slow progress because of the thick forest and because Norrington didn't want to miss anything. The slow pace was frustrating, but he preferred it to walking past something that could be important. He found himself hoping that the Governor really was on the island somewhere, that they'd find him soon, alive, and be on their way home.

Though, there was still the matter of the _Dauntless__._ Where had she gone? If the captors from Tortuga had come here, as Anamaria's story suggested, the _Dauntless _should have followed them. Unless, of course, the Navy ship had been following the wrong ship this whole time.

"Joseph is going to sail around the island," Ruby said, clearly wanting to make conversation. "He might see something, and he'll meet us back on the beach tonight."

"I'm grateful for your captain's willingness to help," Norrington replied. "I intend to compensate him for his service."

"We're just trying to help."

Norrington didn't say anything. He didn't have a response, and he didn't really feel like talking, anyway.

"Commodore," Will called.

Norrington stopped and turned around. Will was looking up into the air. Elizabeth stood next to him, watching him anxiously. "What?" she demanded.

"Do you smell that?" Will asked.

The air was damp and just a little salty, and saturated with the varying scents of jungle flowers. But a smoky smell was mixed in with it all. It didn't belong. Norrington frowned. "Smoke," he said, and joined Will in scanning the air for the source of the smoke.

"I smell it too," Ruby said.

"There!" Elizabeth cried. She pointed to a spot just over their heads, to where a cave sat in the wall of a shallow cliff. A thin trickle of smoke was drifting out of the cave, evidence of recent, if not current, activity.

"We should investigate," Will decided. "I'll approach from the back."

Norrington just stared at the blacksmith.

"Someone could be up there," Will insisted, facing the Commodore. "If they are, they might know something. We can't just walk on by."

"I have no intention of just walking on by," Norrington said. "Nor do I intend to brazenly throw myself and those with me into a strange area which may be a hiding place for men who would kill for information."

"James, could it be the men who captured you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know. It could be anyone. That's why we must proceed with caution."

"There's four of us," Will said. "And two of them. Let's go. We're wasting daylight."

Norrington just stared at Will for a moment, fighting the urge to just hit the blacksmith and send him away. "Mr. Turner, take Elizabeth and go up ahead. Ruby and I will approach first from this side. If anyone is inside, we can have them occupied while the two of you come from behind. We'll surround them."

Will stared back, then he nodded, took Elizabeth's arm, and started to lead her away.

Norrington turned back to look for Ruby, but she wasn't there. He quickly glanced around for her, then searched again when he didn't see her. "Ruby?" he called, taking several steps towards the place she had been standing just a moment ago. "Ruby?"

"Where did she go?" Will said, also beginning to look around for her.

The forest was empty. Alarmingly so. There was no sound to suggest someone was nearby who could have snatched Ruby away. Then Norrington glanced up, and saw a single figure moving just outside the mouth of the cave. "Ruby!" he shouted, and hurried up the path that led up the cliff towards the cave, suddenly not caring for stealth or careful approach. He just didn't want her to walk into that cave alone. He reached the mouth of the cave and slowed, just slightly, and raised his pistol. He hadn't heard a gunshot or a struggle, which was a good sign, though some dark part of his mind assured him that it was perfectly easy to stab someone or cut their throat without making much sound at all. Just as he was about to cross the cave's threshold, Ruby's face appeared. "Ruby," he said, startled.

She smiled, and stepped past him into the daylight. "It's empty," she said. "Just a smoldering campfire."

"Empty," Norrington repeated, staring at her.

"I found some supplies and a coat, though, so I imagine they'll be back." Ruby frowned. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You shouldn't have run off like that," Norrington said. He knew that he wouldn't be nearly so calm and relieved if Turner had been the one to go off alone. He would have been angry, and for entirely different reasons. "And you shouldn't have come up here alone," he continued. "Suppose it hadn't been empty?"

The arrival of Elizabeth and Turner cut off Ruby's reply.

"What did you find?" Elizabeth asked. She was breathless and anxious for the reply.

"Nothing. Just some food and water and rum, a coat, and some smoking ashes," Ruby answered. "The cave's empty, but I suspect they'll be back."

"Good work, Ruby," Will said, pointedly. "Now we - "

"We'll wait here," Norrington interrupted. "When the owners of this little campsite return, we'll be here, and perhaps then we can persuade them to give us some information."

* * *

**Here's an update! Huzzah for Christmas break, no classes, and nothing to do. :) Leave a review!**


	11. Sunset

Elizabeth wanted to start the campfire back up, but Will said it was better to leave it alone so they wouldn't raise suspicion. Norrington drew his sword and sat down near the mouth of the cave, laying the weapon across his knees. He glanced out at the sky. The sun was low, and the light was turning orange. There wasn't much time left before sunset.

Ruby sat down across from him, just inside the cave's mouth. "Do you recognize this?" she asked, handing him a man's coat.

Norrington took the coat and turned it over in his hands. He frowned. "I don't know," he said. The coat had no distinguishing features, nothing that brought any memory to Norrington's mind. He handed the coat back to Ruby. "I don't remember."

She shrugged. "It's all right. We'll find out soon enough."

"We won't make it back to the beach before sundown," Norrington said.

"There's a bag of supplies over there. It might have something useful." Ruby stood up and walked to the back of the cave.

Norrington looked out over the trees. Beyond them he could see the ocean and several wispy clouds silhouetted pink against the sunset. It occurred to him that the men who had made this campsite may have abandoned it, or been driven out, and may not return. He wondered how long he ought to wait for the occupants to return. His lieutenants would likely be worried when he didn't meet them at the beach, and he assumed they would be true to their word in coming to look for him. He wondered if he ought to send Turner back to meet the others and inform them that everything was all right, and tell them about the cave. Turner would probably refuse, he decided. He looked up when Elizabeth sat down in the spot Ruby had just left.

"You never answered my question," Elizabeth said.

"What question?"

"About Ruby. Who is she?"

"Why are you so concerned?"

"Because, James, all I know about her is that she's some woman from Tortuga who has an inexplicable interest in you. For all I know, she could be a bandit or a pirate herself, after you for money or ransom."

"If she wanted ransom, she wouldn't have sent for help when she found I was captured," Norrington pointed out. He refused to listen to any unfounded accusations against the woman who had saved his life. "We met last year when I followed Jack Sparrow to Tortuga. He had traded her a particular item and we needed it back. Ruby and her father helped us when they had no reason to do so, risking themselves to lend us their ship and help me and my crew return to Port Royal."

Elizabeth frowned at him, still not satisfied. "But why is she here now? Why shouldn't she stay on her ship? Or in Tortuga?"

"Recall that you also refused to stay on the ship."

"Of course not!" Elizabeth cried. "My father, someone I care about, may very well be in danger! That woman has no one, especially not here."

"Perhaps that's why she came," Norrington said. "No one to leave behind."

* * *

"Ninety-three," Jack declared, pointing to a large yellow flower. "That's ninety-three of these flowery little buggers since we left the beach. If we lose our way, we'll just have to count our way back. Ninety-three. Can everybody remember that?"

"I remember how to tie a noose," Gillette muttered.

"By the way," Jack continued. "What, exactly, is it that we are looking for?"

"Anything!" Anamaria snapped.

"A stone structure of foreboding stature, perhaps?"

Groves rolled his eyes.

"Because if that be the case," Jack continued, "I think I've found it." He looked up over their heads to a stone tower, stretching just high enough to be seen through the forest canopy.

"Beckett's fortress," Anamaria said. "Maybe our spies are nearby. Maybe they've learned something."

Gillette looked over at Groves. "What's our plan of attack?"

"If this is Lord Beckett's fortress, he may have heard something of the two men who came looking for the Governor. Perhaps he'll help us, if we can get inside to see him."

Gillette frowned. "Shouldn't we wait for the Commodore?"

Groves hesitated. "No," he said. "If the Governor truly is in danger, we must find him as soon as possible."

"Ninety-four..." Jack said, gesturing to another flower. Then he paused. "Or is that ninety-five? Did I count this one already?" He frowned. "Bugger."

Groves turned and faced Anamaria. "Did your scouts tell you anything? Are there guards, or watchmen?"

She shook her head and glanced up at the looming stone tower. "The spies only went out three days ago. They haven't been back to report anything."

Groves also looked up at the tower. "If it is the East India Trading Company which controls this fortress, I see no reason why we shouldn't be welcomed. They are not enemies of the Navy."

"Not exactly friends, either," Gillette commented. "Remember, we can't trust Lord Beckett."

"His guards have no reason to turn us away," Groves insisted. "Or they at least have no reason to shoot us." Then he glanced over at Jack, who was kneeling to examine the underside of a flower, and then to Anamaria. "That is, the Lieutenant and myself. I have no idea how the EITC would receive you and your captain," he told her. "I don't mean to - "

"You're right," Anamaria said. "Jack and I will wait here. You go on ahead."

Groves hesitated. "You'll be all right by yourselves?"

Anamaria pulled a pistol out of her belt. "What do you think, sailor?"

Groves nodded, then looked over at Gillette. "Gillette, you and I will go inquire at the fort. Anamaria and Captain Sparrow will wait for us here."

Gillette frowned. He took Groves' arm and led him several paces away. "You think it's a good idea to leave them here alone?"

"They can handle themselves. They're pirates."

"Yes. Pirates. What's keeping them here?"

"Where else would they go?"

"I don't know. Join the rest of their crew, perhaps, and sail off with any helpful knowledge and maybe even Governor Swann."

"Yes, they'll join the rest of the crew which is locked up in that fort."

"Oh, so you think she's telling the truth?"

Groves didn't respond.

"And even if she is, all she knows is the crew was taken onto the island. We don't know where."

Groves sighed. "All right then, if you're so concerned, you stay here with them. I'll be back soon." He glanced up at the sky. The sun was already dipping below the tops of trees. "Hopefully before sunset, and hopefully with some information."

Gillette frowned, clearly not pleased with the arrangement, but unable to find a reason to protest. "Fine," he said.

"Change of plans," Groves called to the two pirates. "Lieutenant Gillette will stay here with the two of you while I go up to the fort. Less of a threat if just one of us approaches."

Anamaria crossed her arms, still holding the pistol. "If you don't trust us, just say so."

"All right," Gillette said. "We don't trust you. I'll be staying to make sure you don't run away."

"And do what?"

Groves rolled his eyes. "Precisely." He glanced up at the sky. The sun was now blocked by the leafy ceiling. "If I hurry, I might make it back here before sunset. If I'm not out by then, don't wait for me. Meet the Commodore at the beach and bring him here. I'll tell Lord Beckett you're coming."

"You're being awfully optimistic, don't you think?" Jack commented. "Assuming you're not shot a thousand times upon your very approach, what makes you think anyone will let you in? And even then, I think it hardly likely that you'll gain an audience with dear Cutler himself, not on such short notice, and at this time of night." Jack shrugged. "I, for one, am perfectly content to wait right here. The only disagreeable point being the company which has been forced upon me. Excepting Anamaria, of course."

Groves shot him a look, refusing to give the pirate's words any thought, and then turned and stepped farther into the forest, soon disappearing behind a set of trees and leafy plants.

Jack plopped down on the ground, leaning back against a tree and stretching his legs out in front of him. "Now, if only I had some rum," he said.

Anamaria rolled her eyes and sat down against a different tree, facing him. She glanced up at Gillette. "Make yourself comfortable, Lieutenant. We may be here awhile."

"Especially if he's locked up," Jack added.

Gillette just eyed them both distastefully, until they heard a shout and the sound of swift movement from the direction Groves had gone. "What was that?" Gillette said, putting his hand on his sword.

Anamaria jumped up and hurried past him. After a moment she slowed, seeing nothing. She frowned, holding her pistol ready, and glanced around the forest. She took a cautious step and nearly stumbled as her foot landed on a hard, uneven surface. She looked down. A stone staircase was built into the ground, leading down a steep incline. The stairs looked like they hadn't been used in years, and were crooked and cracked from the abuses of nature. Groves lay on his back at the bottom of the stairs in a small clearing.

"Lieutenant?" Anamaria called, fearing for a moment that he might be unconscious.

Groves slowly turned and looked up at her.

Anamaria carefully made her way down the stairs, hearing Jack and the other lieutenant not far behind. When she reached Groves, he was holding his head and grimacing as he slowly sat up. "I hit my head," he told her.

"Didn't you see the step?"

"No, I just thought it would be more fun to go down headfirst." He took her arm when she offered it and started to pull himself off the ground. He was halfway to standing when the corners of his vision started to go dark. He held onto Anamaria's arm as the blackness blocked out everything but a few spots of light, and waited for his head to clear. When he could finally see again, Anamaria was frowning at him. Groves winced. "I think I should lie down."

"You are lying down," she said.

Groves blinked again, and saw the sky and Gillette above her. "Are you all right?" Gillette asked.

Jack's face appeared. He looked down at Groves for a moment, then frowned at Gillette. "I see why you didn't become a doctor." Jack looked back down at Groves. "You know, in every worst-case scenario I imagined, you at least made it into firing range of whatever sentries Lord Beckett has posted on that there fortress of his."

Groves closed his eyes. "Oh shut up," he muttered. His head really was hurting badly, and the pirate's nonsensical rambling didn't help.

"We'll stay here for the night," Anamaria said, to Gillette. "We can't leave him alone, and I don't imagine you'd like to leave dishonest thieves like us alone with him, either."

Gillette frowned, considering the options and liking none of them. He turned away from Anamaria before answering, "We'll stay here for the night."

* * *

**Yay for updates! In the next chapter we'll learn some interesting things, I hope - at least, that's my plan. Feel free to leave me a review and let me know you're reading! :)**


	12. Message

Several hours after sunset there was still no sign of anyone returning to the cave. It seemed that they were going to spend the night waiting in the cave. Norrington had decided that if no one returned by the time the sun came up, they would return to the beach to meet up with the other group. Elizabeth had once again suggested starting up the fire, since the cave air was cool now that the sun had gone down, but Norrington had apologetically refused. A fire would be visible in the dark, and would likely scare away the cave's inhabitants. He didn't dare risk a fire. He had started to offer Elizabeth his coat, but thought better of it after catching a glance from Will, and returned to sit near the mouth of the cave.

Ruby sat down next to him. "You loved her," she said, without any prelude.

Norrington looked at her sharply, surprised by the bold statement.

"Either that or you still do."

He opened his mouth to speak, to defend himself against what sounded like an accusation, but Ruby cut him off.

"There's no shame in that," she said. "I'm sure she's a fine woman. And Turner seems a good man. It's not your fault she loves him instead."

"Ruby - "

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, looking away. She drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them, staring down at the dark cave floor, embarrassed, and making a point of saying nothing else.

A breeze drifted in through the cave's opening, and Ruby shivered. Norrington took his coat off and gently draped it over Ruby's shoulders. She gave him a small smile.

Will stepped suddenly up to the mouth of the cave and peered out into the darkness. "Commodore," he said.

Norrington was instantly on his feet at Will's side, and looking down at three torch lights coming up the path towards the cave.

"They're coming back," Will said, meeting the Commodore's eyes. He drew his sword.

Norrington held his own weapon, and put his hand on the pistol in his belt. There were only three torches, which he hoped meant only three men. He doubted that the strangers would attack immediately, but even if they did, Norrington and Will had the advantage of being hidden in the cave's darkness and had the element of surprise in their favor. Some dark part of Norrington's mind thought the men must be allies of the men who had captured him. His fingers clenched the hilt of his sword as he thought his two captors might be approaching. He pushed the thought away.

"Ruby," he said, turning to her. "Wait with Elizabeth back in the shadows. Take my pistol."

"I've got my own," Ruby said, frowning. "And I'm as good a shot as you are." She slipped her arms through the Commodore's coat so that her hands were free and remained where she was. Elizabeth came up behind Will and peered past him out into the open night, also ignoring Norrington's request.

The first torch light drew closer, and the dark shape of a man came into view behind it. He was talking, speaking to the men behind him. "...five days, and I intend to! We don't have anything worth saying yet, anyways." A muffled voice shouted something unintelligible from the back of the line which irritated the man in the lead, and he turned around. "Quit whining, all of you! I have half a mind to report all of you to..." The man stopped suddenly as he reached the mouth of the cave. The torch fell from his startled hand and rolled to a stop at Norrington's feet.

Norrington knelt and deliberately picked the torch up with his free hand, ignoring the man's stuttering attempts at protesting and demanding to know who was in the cave and what they wanted. When the torch's glow illuminated the stranger's face, Norrington frowned, though he was relieved to recognize the man as Joshamee Gibbs, Jack Sparrow's first mate.

Gibbs' face contorted in confusion. "Commodore?" he said, squinting through the flickering light to study Norrington's face. "Just what are you doing here?"

"We might ask you the same thing," Will said. But he lowered his sword.

Gibbs hesitated, glancing from Will to the Commodore, and then frowning again when he saw Elizabeth and Ruby behind them. Then he sighed and gave up. "Aye, let's have a talk," he agreed. "Inside. These lights are a bit conspicuous." He stepped past Norrington and Will into the darkness. The others followed: Pintel, the fat pirate, and Ragetti, with the wooden eye, struggling to carry a quarrelsome parrot.

"Heavens, Commodore," Gibbs said, taking back his torch. "Would it have killed you to warm the place up a bit? The wind's blowing off the water something fierce, and with no cover it's got us all shivering with cold." He lit the fire with the torch and then sat down next to it to warm his hands. The others started to join him, but Gibbs stopped them with a glare. "What do you think you're doing? We're nearly out of firewood. You find us some more or this little spark won't last an hour."

Ragetti shoved the bird to the floor, then he and Pintel grudgingly left the shelter of the cave to collect twigs and bark.

Elizabeth knelt next to Gibbs. "Mr. Gibbs, you must tell us what you know about this island," she said. "We have reason to believe my father is here, somewhere, and he may be in trouble."

Gibbs frowned, first at Elizabeth, then up at the Commodore.

"We know about Beckett," Will added. He stepped further into the cave. "We know Jack sent you to spy on him."

"Yes," Elizabeth agreed. "Something about the Northwest Shortcut."

Gibbs looked at all three of them again before nodding and cautiously answering, "Aye, that's the truth."

"What, then?" Elizabeth insisted. "What have you found?"

"We found Beckett's fortress, and that's all we found till tonight. We went out again, just like we had the past three nights, this time checking the north side of the wall for somewhere we could enter. No luck, of course. Except we found the parrot, and he had this stuck on his foot." Gibbs dug into his vest pocket and pulled out a piece of cloth.

Norrington stepped forward and took the cloth, then knelt near the fire to examine it in the light. A message was written on the cloth in smeared mud. "Taken alive," Norrington read, trying to decipher through the smudges, dirt, and bad spelling. "Blocked." He frowned at Gibbs. "Does this mean something to you?"

Gibbs hesitated, and Ruby cut in, kneeling next to the Commodore and taking the cloth from him. "Your crew," she said. "They've been captured. Anamaria told us they'd been taken off the ship. They're telling you, they're alive."

"Anamaria?" Gibbs repeated. "You spoke with her?"

"We found her on your ship," Norrington answered. "Tied up, and left to give Jack the message that his crew had been taken captive. She told us what you were doing here."

"But how did you - "

"Give me that cloth," Elizabeth said suddenly. She practically snatched it from Ruby. "I know this material. I recognize it." She turned it over and ran her fingers over the small lace embroidered onto its edge. "James, it's my father's," she said. "From his shirt."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," she insisted. Her eyes were wide and she clutched the cloth with both hands. "James, he's here. I told you he'd be here. He's on the island, and he's locked up with Jack's crew."


	13. Words

Norrington practically had to hold Will at gunpoint to stop him from rushing off immediately to search for the Governor. Halfway through the argument he wondered why he cared what the blacksmith did; if Turner wanted to get himself killed, that was his own foolish decision. But Norrington argued that as soon as it was light, Gibbs would take them to the place the note had been found. They would search the area in the daylight, when it would be safer and easier to spot a concealed hiding place. That the message had been written on a scrap of the Governor's shirt likely meant that he had provided it willingly, which meant he was alive, for the moment. Norrington left out the possibility that the Governor was dead, and the cloth had been taken from him by the pirates as the only available thing to write on.

The Commodore's reasoning had placated the blacksmith, and Will sat down with Elizabeth to wait for the sun. Rushing off into darkness would be futile, as the Governor would likely not be found until dawn, anyway.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Commodore," Gibbs said. "Did Anamaria happen to say who had taken the crew? Not the EITC. If so, we'll sure have - "

"No," Norrington replied, cutting off the stream of words. "Two men. Pirates who came looking for the Governor."

"Mighty strange, all of this," Gibbs said. "Looking for the Governor? On the _Black Pearl?_ Well, I suppose they found him anyway." Gibbs sat back down next to the fire, shaking his head in bewilderment.

Norrington felt a cold, anxious weight settle into his stomach. He hadn't thought of it before that the two men had found the Governor, and were likely holding him just as they had held Norrington before. No food, little water, just an iron chain and a dark cell. The Governor had been a strong man once, but was now aging and too weak to withstand such harsh treatment for long. Norrington felt responsible for whatever happened to the Governor. He refused the small supper he was offered, and stepped away from the others to sit against the wall of the cave, thinking that maybe rushing off to search madly through the jungle wasn't such a bad idea.

Ruby appeared, standing over him. "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" She held a few small pieces of meat which had come from one of two small jungle birds the pirates had managed to capture for food. Pintel had suggested simply roasting the parrot, but Gibbs had reminded him that Mr. Cotton could be almost frightening when he wanted to be, and that the old pirate had a certain fondness for the annoying bird. Ruby ate a piece of the meat. "It's actually quite tasty."

"I'm not hungry."

"There's plenty here," Ruby insisted, "and you need it just as much as we do."

"Really, I'm not hungry."

Ruby ate the rest of the meat, then sat down and frowned. "Are you all right?"

Norrington tried to force a smile. He could tell her concern was genuine. "I just have no appetite," he said. He paused, then added, "Governor Swann may be faced with the same treatment I was forced to endure." He stared at the darkness beyond Ruby for a moment, and it filled his mind. Norrington stood up, too restless to sit, and moved to the cave's opening. He wished he could go for a walk by himself, but the others would notice his absence. The fresh night air drifting in through the mouth of the cave would have to do. Norrington drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes, clasping his hands behind his back. The breeze from outside was cold, and he welcomed the chill.

"Do you want your coat?" Ruby asked, behind him.

Norrington wasn't surprised she had followed him, and he almost didn't mind the intrusion. "No," he answered. He opened his eyes but didn't look at her. He stared out into the night, watching shadows quiver in the wind.

"You'll be cold."

"No," he said again. "You keep it."

Ruby's feet shuffled almost silently on the stone cave floor. "In Tortuga..." she began, then stopped. "I don't know what they did to you," she said. "But I wish they hadn't done it."

Norrington didn't respond, and he didn't look at her until she stepped up next to him. She held the Commodore's navy coat in both hands and looked up at him, almost blankly. For a moment she stood silently, understanding, offering only her presence. The breeze tugged at her shirt, too large, which had likely belonged to her father. The single campfire cast a flickering line of light along the edge of Ruby's face, and Norrington could just barely see that the wind also caught Ruby's dark hair, stirring it in every direction as if she were underwater.

Ruby handed him the coat. "You tell the handsomest lies."

* * *

**Short chapter. Hope you liked it. :) Don't get used to getting updates so quickly, though. ;)**


	14. The Fortress

Groves felt better the next morning, waking up with only a mild headache, which he could easily ignore. He noticed several other minor pains, particularly in his wrists and knee, which must have come from the fall and gone unnoticed the night before. Nothing was broken, and he was grateful. Most importantly, he could stand up and walk without blacking out.

"I'm fine," he assured Gillette. "My head just needed rest."

Gillette frowned. "You don't look fine."

"Is there a mark?"

Gillette pulled out his sword and offered the polished blade as a mirror.

Groves looked at his reflection and grimaced. A swollen red lump covered almost half of his forehead, reigning over the smaller purple bruise under his right eye and the scrapes along his cheekbone. "Oh." He reached up and poked the red bump, and winced. "It's not so bad," he said. "It looks worse than it feels."

Jack walked over to Groves and studied the bruises for a moment. "All right, I've got it," the pirate announced. "If anyone asks, there was an earthquake, so violent that the earth opened to swallow you up, crumbling the cliffs and rocks around you. You barely escaped with your life. It's a bloody miracle you look as good as you do."

Groves just stared at the pirate and frowned. "An earthquake."

"Or, you could stick with your story." Jack shrugged. "That you fell on your face in the jungle."

Groves rolled his eyes and turned towards the fortress. "Come on."

"Wait," Jack said, hurrying to block the lieutenant's path. "Aren't Anamaria and I to wait here, with your less agreeable comrade, sacrificing pleasant company for the possibility of saving our own lives?"

Groves sighed and cast a glance over at Gillette. Leaving the others behind would cause a delay, as he would only have to go back for them later. His accident had caused enough delay already. He briefly considered sending Gillette and the two pirates back towards the beach, to look for the Commodore and the others, but dismissed the thought. If the other party hadn't found them by now, they would likely arrive at the fortress soon enough, as they were surely concerned and searching. He thought it was best if as many of them stayed together as possible. Besides, Norrington wouldn't like the idea of one officer left alone to investigate Cutler Beckett's fortress.

"We've lost enough time already," Groves said. "We should all go together."

Jack began to protest. "But - "

"If anyone gives you any trouble, I'll tell them you're our prisoner and our responsibility."

Jack crossed his arms and frowned. "As if anyone will believe that two little officers could catch the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow."

"You're here, aren't you?" Gillette pointed out.

"I'm humoring you," Jack retorted.

"Oh, and that's more likely than your being captured by two officers of His Majesty's Navy."

"Yes, in fact. And you know why? Because I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, and as such I have made a habit to - "

Anamaria spoke up, cutting off what was sure to be a long, nonsensical monologue. "What's your plan?" she asked Groves. "Are you just going to walk up to the front gate and request a meeting with Beckett?"

He hesitated. "Probably."

She just shrugged in response, offering neither approval nor disapproval, and the four of them walked on. Groves made a special effort to tread carefully, paying attention to where he set his feet down. He didn't want to risk another foolish misstep. The trek towards the fortress wall took longer than Groves had anticipated. The looming structure was farther away than it appeared, and Groves realized that the entire thing must be of monstrous size to appear so large and yet be so far away.

Behind him, he heard Gillette calling to Jack, "Sparrow, keep moving, or we'll leave you behind."

Groves glanced back and saw Jack hopping on one foot, holding his other boot and dumping dirt out of it.

"Fine then!" the pirate shouted back to Gillette. "Why don't you go ahead and do it, then? I think more than one of us would actually benefit."

Gillette glared up at Groves. "Why must we bring him, again?"

"He has the compass. We're looking for his crew. Norrington thinks he might know something else," Groves replied. "And I wish both of you would quit making so much noise. You're likely to alert the guards and set them after us."

There was quiet for a few moments, then Jack yelped, earning himself a quick reprimand from Gillette. The pirate replied that he had stepped on a snake, and that if Gillette hadn't been walking so loudly, the snake never would have found them.

Groves sighed and used his sword to move some branches out of his way.

"Are you all right?" Anamaria asked, just a couple steps behind him.

He slowed just enough so that she was at his side. "I've still got a headache," he said. The dull pain had grown somewhat worse since the morning, after all the walking. "If you see any fresh water, let me know. I think we could all use a short rest."

"I'll keep an eye out."

Groves shifted another patch of branches out of his path, and then stepped into a clearing. The stone fortress wall stood not thirty feet ahead of him. He and Anamaria stopped, taking a moment to just look up at the structure.

Jack and Gillette stepped out of the jungle behind them. "I've got it," Jack was saying. "Lemons. Someone fed you too many lemons as a child, and now you're perpetually sour. Of course, you ate so much sugar then to make up for the sour taste, it fizzled your brains, and that's what makes you so abominably confusing all the time. Are you even listening, mate? I'm just trying to help. No need to..." Jack stopped, noticing the stone wall. "Oh."

"Stop!" a voice shouted.

Groves turned and saw three uniformed men. They had come out of nowhere, but with a few swift strides stood right in front of the small search party, with rifles, bayonets, and menacing glares. So there were guards after all.

"Lower your weapons!" a guard commanded.

Groves put his sword away, and glanced at Gillette to make sure he was doing the same. "We need to speak with Lord Beckett," Groves told the guards. "It's extremely important."

The guards didn't lower their weapons, and Groves hadn't expected them to. "Stay where you are," one of them ordered. "We've got guns on you that you can't even see, so one wrong move and all of you will be dead."

Groves sighed and raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "We need to speak with Lord Beckett," he repeated. "Please, it's important."

"Who are you?"

"No one!" Jack declared, before anyone else had a chance to respond. He stepped out in front of the group, carelessly brushing Gillette aside. He grinned at the guards and spread his arms dismissively. "That is, no one of consequence. Just ill-fated explorers, who, by nature of being explorers, have been exploring this fine little island of yours, and who, by nature of being ill-fated, have unfortunately stumbled upon this fortress which I presume by your most unwelcoming behavior that you would have much rather kept undisclosed to the likes of us."

"I know who you are," the guard said, bemused and clearly unimpressed by the pirates antics. "You're Jack Sparrow."

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack corrected, without thinking. "I mean, no I'm not. Captain who?"

The guard nodded towards Jack, and the other two men moved to take Jack by the arms. Jack threw a desperate look back at Groves.

"Wait," Groves said, taking a step forward. "He's with us. That is, he is in the custody of the King's Navy, as we would like to question him for information."

One of the men at Jack's arm laughed. "Good luck with that."

Groves ignored the man. "Lieutenant Theodore Groves. His Majesty's Navy. Also, Lieutenant Gillette and..." He paused, glancing over at Anamaria. "Our guide. We hired her for her knowledge of the native plants."

The first guard, the one who seemed to be in charge, frowned dubiously, but lowered his rifle slightly. "And what business have you here, Lieutenant?" he asked, tossing out the title as if he were mocking it.

"We need to speak to Lord Beckett," Groves said again.

"And what makes you think Lord Beckett is here?"

Jack raised his hand and grinned. "You're welcome."

The guard silenced Jack with a glance of distaste. "If that's the truth, you won't be so chipper after Lord Beckett's finished with you." He looked back at Groves. "And what business have you with Lord Beckett? Surely you know he's a busy man. He doesn't take kindly to unexpected or unwelcome visitors. You happen to be both."

"And we apologize for the intrusion, and for any inconvenience we may cause," Groves said. He hadn't wanted to reveal any details to anyone but Lord Beckett, but it seemed as though he had no choice. "Someone is missing. Someone important. We have reason to believe he may be in this area. We'd like to ask Lord Beckett for his assistance in locating the missing individual and, if necessary, freeing him from his captors."

"And who might this important someone be?"

Groves hesitated, then answered, "Governor Weatherby Swann, of Port Royal."

The guards glanced at each other, and something changed in their demeanor. Groves couldn't tell what it was, but the Governor's name had certainly triggered something. The man in charge nodded to the others, and the rifles were lowered. Then he looked back at Groves. "Come with us," he said. "We'll take you to Lord Beckett."

* * *

**Long-ish chapter this time. :) I hope I'm holding your interest! Leave a review and let me know you're out there!**


	15. The Mansion

The three guards led Groves, Gillette, Anamaria, and Jack through a large iron gate into the fort. The guards payed special attention to Jack, eyeing him suspiciously and keeping their rifles ready, as if they thought the pirate might attack them at any moment.

Inside the fortress, it seemed that the jungle of the island had never existed at all. The paths were made of sandy dirt, rather than cobblestone, but other than that, the little fort could have been any other town Groves had ever seen. There were small buildings, which were likely either private dwellings or barracks for the numerous soldiers who were walking purposefully about. Groves even saw a tavern. Jack saw it too, and stared at it so long he forgot to watch where he was going and ran into Gillette. Gillette scowled at the pirate, and Jack replied with a sheepish grin.

At the far end of the fort stood a mansion, at least three stories high. A guard stood on either side of the wide double doors at the mansions entrance. They opened the doors when they saw their comrades approaching, and Groves and the others were escorted inside. The man in charge led them to a room just off the hallway, told them to wait, and then closed a large wooden door and left them alone.

The room was incongruously plain compared with the ornate hallway they had just come from and the mansion's decorative exterior. A wooden table stood in the middle of the room, and around it were eight wooden chairs. A bench and several other chairs stood against the wall. A window overlooked the center of the fort, and was letting in enough of the afternoon sunlight so that the room wasn't dim, even in the corners. A fireplace stood idle against another wall.

Jack glanced around the room and frowned. "How thoughtlessly unkind. It's noon, and he didn't offer us a morsel!"

Groves sighed and sat down at one end of the table. "Be thankful he didn't shoot us," he said. "Or lock us up."

"Let's not be hasty," Jack said, sounding nervous for just a moment.. "There's still plenty of time for that."

"If I'm going to be shot, I'd prefer to have some food in my stomach," Gillette said. "I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon."

"None of us have," Anamaria replied. "And complaining about it won't help."

"I'm not complaining," Gillette argued. "Merely stating that I agree with - " He stopped himself before he finished with "Captain Sparrow."

Jack grinned triumphantly anyway, and Gillette shot him a withering look.

Groves rubbed his eyes. His head still ached, and he couldn't shake the feeling that there had been something odd about the encounter with Beckett's guards. "They know something," Groves said.

"Who?" Gillette asked. "Knows what?"

Groves looked up at him. "Those guards, the ones who brought us here. You saw their faces when I mentioned the Governor."

Jack forced a laugh. "My dear friends, of course they know something!" He looked at the two officers as if he expected them to suddenly comprehend whatever it was he was thinking, and when they didn't, he sighed and then fluttered his hands about as he explained himself. "Cutler Beckett is a scoundrel. No matter how he tries to hide it, behind wigs and titles and his precious Company, he's a dirty cheat, a scalawag. If I were half the pirate he is, why, all the money in the world wouldn't be enough reward for my capture."

Groves exchanged a look with Gillette. They both knew exactly what the pirate was suggesting, and both were afraid that if they dared entertain the pirate's suggestion for a moment, they might begin to believe it was true.

"Ah," Jack said, noticing the glance. "So you do understand."

"No," Groves argued. "We have no reason to assume Lord Beckett is involved in any way. Anamaria says it was two men who kidnapped the crew, and it sounds like the same two men who kidnapped the Commodore. Just pirates, not officers of the Company."

Jack plopped down in the chair across the table from Groves and grinned, propping his feet up on the table. "Just keep telling yourself that."

"You, Sparrow, are in no position to be making such comments," Gillette said, glaring at the pirate. "You're still in the custody of the Royal Navy, and I'm not so sure you're innocent in all this."

"Oh, come now. Me, working with the likes of Lord Beckett?" Jack grinned as if the very notion were preposterous.

"You've done it before."

"That was ages ago. I've repented since then. Turned from my misguided ways."

Gillette rolled his eyes. "And this house was built by parakeets."

"You don't know that it wasn't."

Groves sighed and rested his elbows on the table, cradling his aching head.

Gillette frowned slightly. "What's the matter?"

Groves closed his eyes. "I've got a nasty headache."

"I thought you said you felt fine."

"I did, before I spent hours walking through that jungle listening to you and Sparrow argue. Now my head hurts."

Gillette didn't have a response, so he just sent a glare in Jack's direction.

"Me?" Jack cried, widening his eyes in mock bewilderment. "You're the one who - "

"Enough," Anamaria snapped, silencing them both. "The lieutenant isn't feeling well. You could at least let him have some quiet."

"I'm all right," Groves said, sitting up in his chair. "I could use a glass of water and something to eat, but I'm all right."

The wooden door swung open, and a different guard stood in the doorway. "Lord Beckett will see you now."

Gillette was already standing, so he led the way and the others followed. The guard brought them back out into the hallway, and then up a flight of carpeted stairs to the second level of the house. He opened a door at the end of another hallway, which led into a spacious foyer which was decorated with pale green carpet and furnished with just a few cushioned chairs, also pale green. At the far side of the foyer was an open door, and beyond that, Lord Beckett's office.

The guard gestured towards the open door, and they all filed in.

Lord Beckett looked up from a cup of tea with a tiny smile that offered no warmth or welcome. "Ah, Mr. Sparrow," he said. "So good to see you again."

"It's Captain, actually," Jack insisted. "You of all people ought to know that. Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Close the door, Mr. Sparrow."

Jack stuck out his tongue, but obeyed.

Beckett set the teacup down. He sat behind a small desk that was full of books and maps and writing supplies, but everything was arranged so neatly and precisely that the top of the desk, oddly, didn't seem cluttered. For a long time he just sat silently, smiling to himself as if he were amused, and studied the four standing in front of him. Finally he stood up and slowly walked around his desk. "I know why you're here," he said, and then allowed a long pause.

Groves exchanged a glance with Gillette, neither of them doubting Lord Beckett's words, but both of them wondering how he could possibly know what they had come for.

"Though I must admit," Beckett continued, speaking deliberately, as if he had all the time in the world. "I didn't expect to see you so soon."

Groves frowned.

Beckett seemed not to notice any of the confusion his words were causing. Or, if he did notice, he chose to ignore it and continue with his opening statements. "I am a bit curious, however. Why this odd assortment of comrades? Two of you I know..." His eyes danced from Jack to Gillette, then rested on Anamaria. "You are a stranger." He glanced over at Groves. "And I doubt I'd recognize you even if you were my own brother."

Groves touched the swollen place on his forehead. "I fell - " he began.

Beckett held up a hand, stopping him. "Not important." He leisurely lowered his hand. "What's important is that none of you are the man I expected to see." He took several deliberate steps and stopped in front of Gillette. "I remember you, Lieutenant," he said. "I would congratulate you for your cleverness in escaping from my prison, but I have a feeling you had help." His eyes darted over towards Jack and flickered a momentary accusation before returning to Gillette. "So nice to see you again, Lieutenant. Though, I had hoped you'd bring your Commodore with you. I have missed him so."

Gillette frowned warily at the short man in front of him, then turned slightly to share the look with Groves.

"Commodore James Norrington," Beckett said, and there was something cold in his voice. "Is he on his way? Or are you simply the scout party sent to bring word back to him?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," Gillette replied. "The Commodore is - "

"Is he on the island? Or is he commanding the ship that just came around to the north?"

"Lord Beckett, I don't know what you mean by all this, and it hardly matters," Groves cut in. "Governor Swann is missing. That's why we've come here. We have reason to believe he's somewhere nearby, even perhaps on this island, and - "

"And how could you know that, I wonder?" Beckett looked over at Jack as he said it.

"You know, when you ask a question for which you already know the answer, you're only wasting your own breath," Jack retorted. "Though, for the sake of the rest of us, you're welcome to use up your allotment of earthly breaths as soon as you like."

"We have come on behalf of the Royal Navy," Groves continued, as if the interruption hadn't happened. "And..." He hesitated, looking to Gillette for a moment. "And on behalf of Commodore Norrington, we ask you to assist us in locating the Governor and rescuing him from his captors."

Beckett's eyes brightened, slightly. "So the Commodore is here after all," he said. "Very good."

"Now just what do you - "

But before Groves could finish the question, Beckett had summoned the guard and the office door was opened. Clearly he meant it was time for them to leave.

"No," Groves said, stepping farther into the office. "We're not leaving this place until - "

Beckett seemed amused and mildly annoyed by the protest. "You're not going anywhere, Lieutenant."

"He's locking us up," Anamaria said.

"No, I'm not locking you anywhere. Until Commodore Norrington arrives, you will be my guests. You all look tired, and you must be hungry." His mouth twitched into an odd smile. "Besides, I only do business with those who have the authority to make a bargain."

* * *

**Long chapter! Let me know what you thought!**


	16. Revelations

After spending a restless night in the cave, Norrington woke Gibbs as soon as the horizon showed the vaguest hints of sunlight. The Commodore was anxious to start searching the island, and he needed the pirates to show him where the parrot and the note had been found. There was a good chance that the Governor and the rest of the pirate crew were being held somewhere near there. The sun was just rising as the group left the cave and began making their way though the jungle. Gibbs was in the lead with Norrington, followed by Ruby, Will, and Elizabeth, and with Ragetti and Pintel grudgingly bringing up the rear. The parrot sat on Ragetti's shoulder.

They soon reached the place where Gibbs said they had found the bird.

"Right here, Commodore," Gibbs said, gesturing to some trees. "He was sittin' right up there, in one of those trees there. I don't recall which one, but I'm sure this is the spot."

Norrington stared up at the trees for a long moment as if their branches might provide answers.

"I wish I could be more help, Commodore," Gibbs continued. "But - "

"You can," Norrington interrupted, turning so that he faced the old pirate again. "Help me search the area. We'll break off into two groups and meet back here in an hour."

"All right." Gibbs shrugged. "Can't hurt. It's our men what's missing, too. How 'bout you and your people go that way, and the three of us will take this direction."

"Actually, I'd prefer it if one of us went with you," Norrington said. "I hope you understand."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes slightly, but then sighed and nodded. "That's only fair, Commodore, but on one condition. Send one of the others with us. You'll scare them." He pointed with his thumb back towards Ragetti and Pintel. "I'd prefer it if the young lady could be our escort."

Will stepped in front of Elizabeth. "Elizabeth is not - "

"Will!" Elizabeth cried, indignant. She swatted away his protective arm.

"Elizabeth, I won't let you out of my sight. Not here. They'll just have to - "

"Not her," Gibbs said, rolling his eyes. He looked over at Ruby. "Her. She's a charming lass, and hardly intimidating. But I have a feeling she's witty enough to keep the three of us in line, if need be."

"No," Norrington argued. "I cannot allow her to - "

"Commodore, I can take care of myself," Ruby interrupted. She was frowning at him with her arms crossed. "You know I can."

Norrington sighed. He knew she was right. Ruby had once gotten the best of him, Gillette, and Jack Sparrow, together. Norrington looked over at Ruby and just said, "Please be careful."

Ruby went with the three pirates in one direction, while Norrington led Will and Elizabeth off the other way. After just a few paces, Elizabeth asked, "James, what exactly are we looking for?"

"Anything," Norrington replied. "Anything out of the ordinary. Anything which could suggest a secret hiding place."

"Are we really to return in an hour if we haven't found anything?" Will asked. "It seems to me that we should keep searching until we've found something. Regrouping will hardly - "

"If we haven't found anything in an hour, it's unlikely that we will," Norrington said, cutting off the blacksmith's attack. "If neither of us have found anything, we'll go to Lord Beckett's fortress to request his assistance in searching the island."

"What interest would Lord Beckett have in finding the Governor? From what I've heard of him, he sounds like a man who'd rather take advantage of the situation, to appoint his own Governor instead."

"Will!" Elizabeth cried.

"No disrespect, Mr. Turner," Norrington said, "but military and political dealings are not your area of expertise, and I would appreciate your deference to me during this mission. It is only by my permission that you are even here, so I suggest you not wear out your welcome."

"Seems I already have."

"Will, stop it," Elizabeth insisted, grabbing his arm. "And James, you stop it too. Just stop it! Neither of you are helping the situation, and arguing isn't going to solve anything!"

The two men exchanged a glance conveying mutual dislike, but neither spoke, and for a while the trio walked on in silence. Norrington took special notice of every branch of every tree, every leaf from every plant, and even the colors of the flowers. He studied the twigs and fallen leaves under his feet, and the sandy dirt beneath the light covering of plants. He hoped with every step that he would see something that did not belong, or that he would hear something other than quiet leaves and birds and waves, but there was only jungle.

"James," Elizabeth said. She was at his side, and he hadn't noticed. "About Ruby..." she began.

Norrington tensed. "You've already made your feelings quite clear."

"I just wanted to ask you..." She paused. "You care for her, don't you?"

Norrington frowned and glanced over at her.

"I saw you with her last night in the cave, and it just looked like..." Again, she hesitated. "Did you kiss her?"

Now Norrington stopped walking and looked at Elizabeth. "I don't think this is any of your concern, and certainly not an appropriate topic of conversation."

"Well, I'm sorry," Elizabeth said, clearly not sorry at all. "I was only curious, because it's obvious she cares for you."

"Again, it is none of your concern, but since you seem to have a marked interest in the topic, I'll tell you that there is nothing between Ruby and myself other than general friendliness and the desire to help each other as deserving people."

"If you say so."

Norrington turned and started walking again, trying to ignore Elizabeth's comments. She fell back to walk next to Will again. Behind him, Norrington heard the blacksmith's voice.

"What was that about?" Will asked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

"Jealous?" Elizabeth repeated indignantly. "Don't be ridiculous. I was just curious. You know it doesn't matter to me who the Commodore does or doesn't kiss."

"Good. It shouldn't."

"It doesn't," she insisted. "You know we were friends, but I didn't ever care for him in... in that way."

"Yes, you made that perfectly clear," Norrington threw over his shoulder. "And yes, I can hear you."

Elizabeth frowned at him, and Will glared suspiciously, but after that there was no more conversation. The hour wore on and still there was no sign of anything other than jungle plants and a few birds and small creatures. Norrington led his group back to the group of trees that was to be the meeting place, and found the other group already waiting, also empty-handed.

"Well, what now, Commodore?" Gibbs asked. "We know they've got to be on this island somewhere."

"If only this stupid bird could give us directions," Pintel said, frowning at the parrot.

"Then he might actually be good for something," Ragetti added.

The parrot squawked as if it understood and took offense at the pirates' words.

"We'll have to go to the fort," Norrington said. As much as he wanted to avoid another meeting with Lord Beckett, a man who had proven himself unworthy of trust and loyalty, Norrington realized that without the assistance of the East India Trading Company and its resources, finding the Governor on this island was very unlikely. "I'd appreciate it if you could take us there."

"To the fort?" Gibbs screwed up his face in a frown. "What do you want to go there for? I suppose our crew might be locked up there, but leaving a hostage behind isn't really Beckett's style. And besides, I doubt your Governor could be anywhere around here without Lord Beckett's knowledge, and..."

Gibbs kept talking, but Norrington felt his blood go cold. He suddenly remembered the look on Beckett's face when, a year ago, he and Gillette had been thrown in a cold, damp underground prison to await execution. Lord Beckett had sided with Jack Sparrow over them, attempting to eliminate witnesses so that he might be able to keep running his illegal trading operations. If it hadn't been for Jack, the Commodore and his Lieutenant would likely have been hanged or shot. Lord Beckett was a pirate, always two steps ahead of any honest man. If the Governor was here, on the island, it was not without Lord Beckett's knowledge.

Norrington felt Ruby's hand gripping his arm. He yanked himself away from the terrible thoughts to look at her. She was frowning slightly, trying to read his face. "What is it?" she asked.

"I know where the Governor is," Norrington said. "We must get to that fortress."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) Leave me a review and let me know you're reading!**


	17. Stalemate

Groves, Gillette, and the two pirates had been sent back to the side room, where the long wooden table was set as if for a banquet. The door wasn't locked, but they all felt like prisoners. Groves managed to push the subtle captivity from his mind until he was sitting near one of the windows with a cup of wine and a full stomach. It was mid-afternoon now. Sparrow had fallen asleep after drinking too much wine, and Gillette had fallen asleep after eating too much food. Groves gazed out the window and watched Beckett's men going about their business, pacing back and forth on patrol, carrying crates and barrels towards the back of the mansion, and some just milling about and talking with each other.

Groves realized that by now Norrington was probably concerned, after they had failed to meet up at the beach the previous night. He wondered where the Commodore's group had gone, for surely they had come searching by now. They would inevitably find the fortress sooner or later. It couldn't be much longer, Groves told himself. The island wasn't large, and the fortress didn't exactly blend in.

Anamaria sat down in the chair next to Groves. "How's your head?" she asked.

"Better," he said, giving her a smile.

"You'll have that bruise for a while yet."

Groves nodded and absently touched the sore spot. He took a drink of his wine, then set lowered the cup and looked down at it. He was silent for a moment, then spoke. "Anamaria, I - "

"Look." Anamaria stood suddenly and looked out the window.

Groves followed her gaze and saw two Company agents coming towards the house, followed by Norrington, the three who had gone with him, and three other men and a parrot. "It's the Commodore." Groves looked back into the room and rolled his eyes at the other lieutenant, still sleeping. "Gillette, wake up," he said. "Norrington's here."

Gillette scowled for a moment, not pleased at having been disturbed, but his manner improved when he understood that the Commodore and others had arrived. The two lieutenants stood at the window with Anamaria, watching the others come into the house. Only Ruby glanced towards the window and seemed to notice them, but she quickly disappeared out of view.

Anamaria went to the door and pressed her ear against it. "They're in the hallway," she said. She raised her eyebrows. "Your Commodore doesn't take no for an answer. They're letting him go up to see Beckett."

"What about the others?" Gillette asked.

Anamaria stepped away from the door just as it swung open. "You have to tell us what's going on!" Elizabeth demanded, resisting the man who tried to escort her into the room. "Stop! Let go of me!" She twisted her arm away from him. "Where's my father? Is he here? You have to tell me!"

"Miss Swann," Groves said.

Elizabeth's struggling ceased when she recognized the lieutenant's voice. She glanced around the room. "You're here too?"

Groves nodded.

The rest of the new arrivals were herded into the room, and then the door swung shut again.

"How long have you been here?" Elizabeth asked. "Do you know where my father is?" She frowned. "You're hurt. Were you attacked? What happened?"

Groves sighed. "Nothing," he said. "I'm all right. And, no, I don't know where your father is, but I think Lord Beckett does."

* * *

Norrington left the guards behind, ignoring their shouted protests, and went up the stairs to the second floor of Lord Beckett's house. He was only guessing at which direction to go, and soon found himself in a spacious lobby. He glanced around for a moment before he found the open door that led to the room where Lord Beckett sat calmly behind his desk.

Norrington went into the office. "I believe you know why I'm here," he said, having no patience for any preliminary formalities.

"Ah, Commodore, I've been expecting you." Beckett smiled with small pleasure from behind the desk. "I must say I am pleased to see that you are alive, as I predicted. The account of your attempted execution was greatly exaggerated."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing of consequence, now that you're here." Beckett stood up and walked over to a cabinet that stood along a side wall of his office. "Do feel free to sit down, Commodore. Would you care for a drink?"

Norrington clasped his hands behind his back and stood where he was, refusing to respond to either invitation. He would not allow himself to be welcomed by this man.

Beckett poured a drink for himself, then walked leisurely back to his chair and sat down. "You are correct, Commodore. I know why you're here." Beckett took a dainty sip from his glass. "Can you guess why I've arranged for this little visit?"

"No, and I don't care to, either. I am interested only in Governor Swann, his location, and his safe return to Port Royal."

"I appreciate your determination, Commodore." Beckett finished his drink and stood up again, coming around the table to face Norrington directly. "Your friend the Governor is here. Don't worry, he's perfectly all right. Perhaps a bit homesick, but certainly well-fed and uninjured."

Norrington knew from his past encounter with Cutler Beckett that to demand the Governor's release would be a waste of breath. Instead he asked, "What business do you have with Governor Swann?"

"No business at all," Beckett replied. "But I knew of no better way to acquire your undivided attention."

"You have it now."

The corner of Beckett's mouth twitched upwards. "So I do." He reached back to his desk and picked up a map. "I believe you are familiar with something called the Northwest Shortcut."

Norrington remained silent.

Beckett glanced up at the Commodore's face with satisfaction. "I thought you might." He looked back down at the map. "It has recently come to my attention that you have sent ships to block off this little passage, so that no one may pass without encountering considerable resistance."

"Of what interest is it to you?"

"My ships often use that passage. I have outposts on the neighboring islands, and it is imperative that I be able to access them whenever I please."

"I know of no Company outposts in that area."

"You're missing the point. I want access to that Shortcut. Your ships have already damaged two of mine, and killed many valuable agents." Beckett set the map back down on the desk. "You're a reasonable man, Commodore. I'm sure we can reach some mutually beneficial agreement."

Norrington frowned slightly, looking at the floor while taking a moment to understand what Beckett was implying. Then he looked up suddenly, alarmed. Beckett wanted to trade Governor Swann for access to the blocked passage. Norrington stared at him in disdain and disbelief. "You're suggesting piracy."

"I'm suggesting cooperation," Beckett said. "Demanding, actually. If you ever want your Governor to see Port Royal again, I suggest you think long and hard before rejecting my offer."

"Governor Swann is appointed by the King. The King will not allow this. When he hears of it, you and the Governor will find your fortunes swiftly reversed."

Beckett was unaffected. "By then it will be too late. The Governor will be dead, and you will have failed to make the simple bargain which could have saved his life."

"Murder."

"And I know exactly who will be blamed for it," Beckett replied. "Because who would the authorities rather send to the gallows? Me? Or two rogue pirates who already tried to execute a certain officer of the King's Navy?"

Norrington involuntarily drew in a sharp breath.

Beckett watched Norrington's face with interest. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to have a seat, Commodore?" His voice was mockingly sympathetic. "You've gone a bit pale."

"Those men. They did work for you."

Beckett smiled slightly, as if he were mildly amused by Norrington's effort to make sense of the situation. "No," Beckett said. "Those fools acted of their own accord until they showed up here, looking for the Governor. I soon discovered that we pursued a common goal. It was only after this discovery that I formed a little alliance, of sorts."

"What do they want with the Shortcut?"

Beckett shrugged. "It's inconsequential." He paused for a moment, then took a step closer to Norrington. "Tell me," he said. "Do we have a bargain?"

Norrington met the shorter man's cold gaze, knowing that he couldn't compromise, and knowing also that Beckett wouldn't, either. There wasn't time to think. He couldn't agree to the terms. That was piracy. But he couldn't refuse, either, without endangering the Governor's life. There must be some way to expose Beckett for what he was, but it would have to be done quickly. "I'd like to have a day to consider," Norrington replied.

"You have the night."

One of Beckett's agents appeared in the doorway. As Norrington was escorted out of Beckett's office, his mind was already racing, trying to find some alternative, some way to fix the situation. He had managed to stall Beckett's plan, but not for long. Only for one night.

* * *

**So there you have it. Well, most of it. You'll get more details later. :) Leave a review!**


	18. Allies

Everyone in the little front room looked up when they heard the door open. Norrington stepped inside, escorted by one of the Company agents. His face bore a guarded expression, as if trying to hide the fact that the meeting with Beckett had not gone well. As soon as the agent closed the door, Elizabeth was at the Commodore's side, staring anxiously up at him and waiting for him to say something.

"What did he say?" Elizabeth demanded, impatient with the Commodore's hesitation. "Does he know where my father is?"

"He does," Norrington said. He paused and his gaze drifted past her and he saw the others also watching him. "Groves, Gillette," he said, noticing the two lieutenants. He looked at Jack and Anamaria, acknowledging their presence as well. "How long have you been here?"

"Since sometime early afternoon," Gillette replied. "We spoke to Lord Beckett, but he didn't say much. He was more interested in you."

"What did he tell you?" Groves asked.

"Yes, what did he say?" Elizabeth insisted. "Where is my father?"

"Lord Beckett has informed me that Governor Swann is being held somewhere in this fortress." Norrington pulled off his hat and moved to an empty chair by the window.

Elizabeth's eyes widened indignantly. "Beckett kidnapped my father?"

"Apparently."

"What? Why? My father hasn't done anything!"

"Lord Beckett wants access to the Northwest Shortcut. He will release the Governor to me if I agree to allow him past the blockade."

"Steep terms," Groves commented.

Norrington started to reply, then stopped, frowning sharply at the lieutenant. "What happened?"

"What?"

"The bruises on your head. Where did they come from?"

"Oh." Groves sighed. "I - "

"An earthquake," Jack interrupted, stepping in front of Groves and grinning towards the Commodore. "There was an earthquake. Violent one, too. So violent, in fact, that the earth split right open and tried to swallow your fine comrade. Fortunately, I was there to pull him back out of the treacherous fissure just in time to save his life." Jack bowed slightly. "You're welcome."

Norrington rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Mr. Sparrow, for that uninformative waste of time."

Jack pouted.

"I fell," Groves said. He was tired of telling of his blunder, but wanted to get the last telling of it over with quickly. "I just lost my footing, and hit my head when I fell. That's all. It's nothing."

Norrington studied the lieutenant's face for a moment, then glanced over at Gillette as if to confirm the story.

"He's all right," Gillette said. "His head's been sore, but it's just a bruise."

"I'm fine," Groves insisted, then promptly changed the subject. "What else did Beckett say?"

"Nothing. I have just this night to decide on a course of action. In the morning, Lord Beckett expects me to agree to his terms."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that," Jack said, holding up a finger and stepping towards Norrington.

"And why not?" Will demanded. "If that's what will save Elizabeth's father, it must be done."

"But at what cost, dear William?" Jack paused, looking from Will to Norrington. "The Commodore's good name would surely be forever tarnished by any such dealings with the likes of Cutler Beckett. And once an exception is made for one man, anyone who can get his filthy, pirate hands on the Governor will expect the same sort of favoritism. And then where are we? Back where we started, before Norrington so wisely set up his little blockade. Rampant piracy. Respectable ships, attacked and never heard from again, except through the shinier pieces of their cargo which will invariably turn up in the hands of men like Beckett."

Norrington watched Jack from where he sat, following the pirate's exuberant movements with his eyes.

"Right," Will replied. "And what, I wonder, would you gain from any of that?"

Jack only grinned.

"Commodore, you have to make the deal with Beckett," Will said, turning to face Norrington. "It's the only way to be sure the Governor stays safe."

"If I do, I give in to piracy," Norrington replied. "And Beckett has just gained another foothold over me."

"James, please," Elizabeth begged. "What else can we do?"

"We have all night," Ruby said, speaking up for the first time. "Surely with all of us working together, we can think of something." She looked around the room, facing each person for at least a brief moment. "Between us we have two ships and the skills of two crews. None of us are cowards. And I, for one, refuse to believe that despair and surrender are our only options." She paused to let her words sink in, and then turned to Norrington. "Right?"

He offered a slight smile. "I never considered either of those to be options at all."

"It's not even sunset yet," Groves added.

"Marvelous!" Jack declared, clapping his hands together. "Now that we're all friends here - "

"No," Norrington interrupted. "Not friends."

"Allies, then."

* * *

**Short chapter. I do apologize if it's not super-exciting. My brother is helping me work out the next plot point, so be patient with me until I can get it figured out and written! It will be coming soon! :)**


	19. Oranges

Norrington spoke with his lieutenants first, keeping his voice low in case someone across the door might overhear. Then he spoke with Will and Elizabeth, and then with Ruby, Jack, and the pirates. Will set to work on one of the windows, the smallest one in the back corner of the room, while Elizabeth watched through another window for anyone outside who might notice. After just a few minutes, Will lifted the window pane away and set it gently on the table so it wouldn't be damaged. Ruby scratched a few brief instructions into an orange peel from the banquet table. She removed a necklace, which she had been wearing under her shirt, and used it to tie the note to the parrot's foot. "Joseph will recognize this necklace," Ruby said. "He'll know the message is from me."

Gibbs took the bird and brought it to the window. "Now you take this straight out to Ruby's ship," he told the parrot. "You ask for Captain Rafter, and make sure he reads it."

Norrington watched Gibbs dubiously. "I don't suppose he can understand you."

The parrot squawked, "Smooth sailing."

Gibbs shrugged. "I'll take what I can get," he said, and then sent the parrot out the window. The bird flew up towards the back wall of the fort, then over it, and was soon out of sight. Will set to work putting the window pane back in place.

"Now what?" Elizabeth asked.

"Now," Jack said, "we wait." He dropped into a chair with a grin and propped his feet up on the table.

"Aye," Gibbs agreed. "That's about all we can do now."

Norrington wasn't particularly fond of waiting, or of being at the mercy of a bird, but he resigned himself to the fact that there was nothing else to be done at the moment. He sat down at the table to take advantage of the available food and used the knife in his belt to start carving the peel off an orange.

Ruby took an orange for herself and sat down next to him. "Hungry?" she asked.

He nodded.

Ruby smiled faintly. "Can't imagine why."

He returned the smile, handed her the peeled orange, and took the other to peel for himself.

Ruby poured two cups of wine. "It's a good plan," she said, sliding one of the cups towards Norrington.

"No, it's not," he replied. "But it's the only one we've got."

The note on the parrot's foot briefly informed Captain Rafter that everyone, including the Governor, was being held in the fort, and instructed him to wait for dark, then create some sort of disturbance or diversion which might allow time for escape and possibly the Governor's rescue. Norrington didn't doubt the Captain's ability or willingness to cooperate. He did doubt that the note would reach Rafter in time, if ever, and he was also acutely aware of the fact that he had no knowledge about the fort's layout or operations, or the Governor's location. If they were able to escape without alerting Beckett's agents, it would be a guessing game trying to find where the prisoners were held.

Norrington finally had the orange peeled, and began pulling the small wedges apart. After a moment he felt Ruby's eyes on him, and he looked up.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked, frowning. She was holding half an orange in each hand. One had a large bite taken from its side. "Are you ever going to eat that, or are you just going to play with it?"

Norrington frowned, a bit confused by her objection. "I'm not playing with it."

Ruby shrugged and took another bite out of the orange half, and watched in amusement as Norrington ate the wedges one by one. "I've never seen anyone eat an orange like that," she commented.

Norrington smiled slightly. "It's the superior method, I assure you." He took a sip of his wine, then reached for a slice of bread and held it up for Ruby to see. "I don't suppose you'd care to comment on its proper consumption?"

Ruby picked up a piece of bread for herself. "You have to take the crust off and eat it first, because it's the best part." She demonstrated. "Then, fold the rest in half."

Norrington meticulously copied her. "Quite a complicated procedure," he said.

"I've been perfecting it for years." Ruby glanced over at Jack, who had fallen asleep where he sat with his feet on the table, his hat slipping down over his face. Ruby tore off a piece of bread, mushed it into a ball, and tossed it towards Jack. It bounced off the top of the pirate's head. She pulled off another piece tossed it, and this time the bread ball landed in the corner of Jack's hat. She pulled off a third piece.

Norrington ate in silence, smiling slightly while he watched Ruby, quietly glad for the distraction from what really should have been on his mind.

Gillette sat down on Norrington's other side. "You seem awfully content for a man whose fate rests in the hands of a bird."

"Birds don't have hands," Norrington replied.

Gillette frowned, throwing a glance down at the cup of wine in front of the Commodore.

Norrington turned to face his lieutenant. "I'll drive myself mad if I sit here and think of worst-case scenarios," he said. "We've already run into our fair share of those, so I'd like to think it's about time we had some good fortune."

"So you're sitting here, imagining best-case scenarios?" Gillette tossed a glance over at Ruby, then gave Norrington a pointed look. "That's what's making you so happy?"

Norrington frowned and started to reply, but was interrupted by Anamaria.

"Commodore," she called from the window. "You'd better look. Come, quickly."

Norrington hurried over to her and followed her gaze. Night was falling, but he could make out four figures passing in front of the mansion, moving quickly. One man walked ahead, while two others escorted a man in shackles, each holding one of his arms.

"A prisoner?" Gillette asked, coming to the window.

The fading light caught the figure of the prisoner, and Norrington recognized Governor Swann. "It's the Governor," he said, without thinking.

"What?" Elizabeth cried. She was instantly at Norrington's side, pushing past him to see for herself. "It's my father. It's him!" she said. "Father!" she shouted. "Father, look here!"

"He can't hear you," Norrington said, though he thought for a moment the Governor's footsteps faltered.

Elizabeth spun around. "Will!" she cried. "Will, come get this window! I've got to go to him. James, we must - "

"Do what?" Anamaria challenged.

Elizabeth chewed her bottom lip and glared back at Anamaria. "Well, we can't just do nothing. Where are they taking him? We might never find him again!"

"As long as Beckett holds him as leverage, he's safe," Norrington said. "Lord Beckett awaits my answer in the morning, so it would do him no good if anything were to happen to the Governor."

"But - "

"We'll wait for Captain Rafter, as planned."

"But what if - "

Will put his hand on Elizabeth's arm, quieting her, and then just looked at her for a long moment, saying nothing. She stared back, silently, reading his meaning in his eyes. Finally she sighed, crossed her arms, and turned back to the window. "Fine," she said. "But if Captain Rafter doesn't rescue us tonight, we have to make a deal with Beckett."

Norrington said nothing. He just stared after the Governor and his escorts, watching as hard as he could for any clues as to where they were going or what they were doing. He was relatively sure the Governor would be safe overnight, but he had to admit it seemed odd for a prisoner to be moved around like this the night before his possible release. The sky was deep indigo overhead. The walls of the fortress hid the remnants of the sunset, but surely the last of the daylight would be gone within minutes. Norrington went back to the table to finish his wine, and tried to remain calm while he waited.

* * *

**Longer chapter this time! Not much excitingness, but it is coming up next! Leave a review and let me know you're reading! :)**


	20. The Run

Outside, something exploded. Jack woke up and looked around the room, confused by the sudden noise, until a second closer explosion rattled the mansion and knocked the pirate off his chair. Jack got to his feet, frowning and rubbing his elbow. "Mr. Gibbs," he barked. "What is that infernal booming? I want it stopped!"

"That's our salvation," Gibbs said, going to a window and peering outside.

"Oh. Well, that's different."

Will drew his sword and used it to smash the room's largest window. "Quickly!" he said. "The Governor passed by not long ago." The blacksmith's eyes met Norrington's. "We must follow him."

"Mr. Turner, you and I will go after the Governor," Norrington agreed. "Lieutenant Groves, Lieutenant Gillette, the two of you will take the others to the ship. Wait for us there, unless it becomes too dangerous, in which case I want you to go join the blockade and we will meet you when we can."

Ruby looked over at him fearfully. "You mean, _if_ you can," she said. "Lord Beckett's likely to kill you if you're caught."

"We won't be caught," Will insisted. He stepped up on a chair and climbed out the window.

Elizabeth ran to meet him, reaching outside to catch his arm. "No, Will, I'm coming with you." She lifted her skirt and started to climb out the window after him.

"You heard the Commodore," Will argued. "Go to the ship. We won't be long."

"But how can you - "

"You'd better do as they say, love," Jack said, "and let them get to it. We probably haven't got more than a few minutes before one or more of Beckett's goons shows up here and attempts to stop our attempts at doing the very thing which we are attempting to do, which is, of course, to escape without attracting the attention of the aforementioned goons."

Gillette made a face at Jack. "Good lord, Sparrow, do you even hear yourself?"

Norrington went swiftly to the window and climbed out, as gracefully as he could without banging his head on the top of the window well or catching his sword on its edge. Will was waiting anxiously a few paces away, straining to see through the darkness and scanning the area for a clue as to where the Governor might have been taken.

"James!" Elizabeth called from the window, and Norrington turned back. She leaned urgently out towards him. "James, promise me you'll look after them, my father and Will. Promise you'll bring them back safely."

"You know I will do everything in my power," he said, then followed Will off towards the place they had last seen the Governor. In the hurry and the chaos, Norrington didn't even stop to think that Elizabeth's concern had not been extended to himself.

* * *

Groves waited an agonizing minute to give the Commodore and Will a head start, then climbed out the window himself. The others followed, and then he led them away from the mansion towards the sounds of cannon fire with Gillette bringing up the rear. Groves hoped that he would find some unguarded gate or breach in the fortress wall that would allow them direct access to the beach, and he hoped that Captain Rafter had thought to send a longboat. Or two, he thought, tossing a glance at the group behind him.

The rear wall of the fortress was not far from the mansion, and they reached it quickly. Groves marveled that they hadn't encountered any Company agents, but then he glanced up at the top of the wall and saw Beckett's men hurrying to aim cannons and rifles out towards the source of the attack. Using the darkness and a large storage shed as cover, Groves paused for a minute and surveyed the wall ahead of him, searching for an exit. Most of Beckett's soldiers were concentrated in one area, presumably the area under the heaviest attack, so it might not be horribly difficult to slip out around them. The only gate in sight was guarded by a cannon and six men with rifles.

"There," Ruby said, pointing. "A ladder."

Groves looked and saw a crude wooden ladder, nearly hidden in the dark corner of the fortress, leading up and over the wall.

Anamaria frowned. "Will it hold?"

"It'll have to," Groves said. "Gillette, you go first, and the rest of us will follow one at a time. I'll cover you and come up last."

Gillette glanced towards the ladder, about twenty meters from where they stood, then handed Groves his pistol before running to the old ladder and climbing it to the top of the wall. His figure, nearly obscured by the night, paused for a moment, waved, then disappeared over the other side of the wall. Groves sent Elizabeth next.

Groves stood at one corner of the shed, holding both pistols and carefully scanning the darkness for any sign that the Company agents might have discovered them. Anamaria pulled her own pistol and faced the other direction. The rest waited silently, except for Sparrow, who was whispering to Gibbs, even after being told twice to keep quiet.

Ruby went next, and she had just reached the top of the ladder when the shed was hit by a cannonball. Groves instinctively pulled Anamaria to the ground as the impact sent splinters of wood flying in every direction. A column of fire erupted through the shed's roof.

Groves looked up at the flames. "We'll be seen," he said. "We've all got to go, now."

Jack got up off the ground and brushed himself off with his hat. He also glanced up at the flames, then back to the shed. The pirate's eyes widened in alarm. "Oh," he said. "I do believe we've been sheltering ourselves behind an armory. Likely full of gunpowder, which is probably about to - "

Groves grabbed Jack's arm and shoved him towards the ladder. Behind him, he felt, rather than heard, the explosion as the gunpowder ignited. He hit the ground again, this time involuntarily as the blast knocked him down. When he glanced up, Jack was at the ladder, hesitating with one foot on the first step.

"Just go!" Groves shouted. He got to his feet and glanced around. Anamaria was on the ground at his feet, Gibbs and the two other pirates were farther behind. Groves took Anamaria's arm and pulled her off the ground, then sent her up the ladder after Jack. She started to protest, but thought better of it and just obeyed the lieutenant's direction.

Groves stood at the bottom of the ladder, holding both pistols and watching as five Company agents came running towards the armory. One of them noticed the escapees on the ladder and shouted to the others. The three pirates were about halfway between the agents and the ladder, but Groves could see that they wouldn't make it. He aimed one of the pistols, then hesitated. In the dark, with his heart pounding in the chaos, he didn't trust his aim. All the targets were moving, and he was afraid he might hit one of the pirates, his temporary allies, by accident.

"Lieutenant, come on!" Anamaria called from the wall above.

Two of Beckett's men each grabbed the fat pirate and his skinny companion while the fifth man pointed a rifle and bayonet at Gibbs. Groves put his hand on the ladder, then hesitated.

"Lieutenant!"

"Keep to the code!" Gibbs shouted. "Tell Jack!"

Then the three pirates were being dragged away, and one of the agents was on his way over to try to stop the rest of the escapees. Groves shoved the pistols in his coat pockets and scrambled up the ladder. He reached the top and heard a bullet fly past his head just as he swung his leg over the other side of the wall to where a matching ladder waited. He climbed down quickly, missed a step halfway down, and fell onto a beach. Anamaria and Jack grabbed his arms and pulled him to his feet, then practically dragged him away from the wall towards a waiting longboat.

Groves fell into the boat, pulled Anamaria in after him, and Jack and Gillette shoved the boat out into the water before hopping in themselves. Groves stared at the wall for a moment, drawing in deep breaths to calm his racing pulse, then turned around and saw the welcome sight of Ruby's ship.

"Well," Jack said, sounding just as breathless. "That was fun. We'll have to - " He stopped, suddenly serious. "Where's Gibbs?"

"He was taken," Groves responded, facing the pirate. "I'm sorry. He and the others were captured. Gibbs said you're to keep to the code."

Jack nodded gravely. "Aye. The code."

"Code?" Gillette repeated. "What code?"

"Pirates' code," Anamaria replied. "Any man who falls behind is left behind."

Groves glanced back towards the wall and hoped Norrington and Turner hadn't fallen far enough behind to be left, but when they climbed aboard Ruby's ship, he was surprised to find them already there.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried, running to Will's arms. They embraced for a moment, then Elizabeth pulled back and glanced around. "Where's my father?"

"Governor Swann is aboard the _Endeavour,_" Norrington said. "We must follow her."

"What?"

But Norrington ignored her, and instead began issuing instructions to the lieutenants to have the Captain and his sailors cease fire and match the _Endeavour's_ course.

"Will, what happened?" Elizabeth insisted. "If you know where he is, why didn't you rescue him?"

"He was in a house with Lord Beckett and another man," Will said. "We saw them through the windows. I don't know what they were doing, but there were guards surrounding the place, and we had barely arrived when they rushed out towards the back wall, all three of them, and the guards too. We followed, of course, but we couldn't have gotten to him. They all boarded Beckett's ship, and now we're to follow them."

"Where are they going?" Elizabeth asked, but Will didn't answer.

"I have a guess," Jack said. He was gazing off into the darkness, towards the barely discernible shape of Lord Beckett's ship nearing the dark horizon. "But I suppose we won't know for sure until we get there."

* * *

**Here's an update! Hopefully it was exciting enough and not too choppy or anything. Your reviews are always encouraging, even if you just leave one to say you're reading! :)**


	21. Afternoon, Evening, and Night

If the _Endeavour_ knew she was being followed, she certainly didn't let on, though it seemed impossible that Ruby's ship had not been spotted. Norrington had instructed the helmsman not to let the _Endeavour_ out of sight, and, if possible, to catch her. He expected Lord Beckett to notice that he was being followed and do something about it, but half a day after their abrupt departure, the _Endeavour_ had made no change to either her speed or her course.

Norrington stood at the bow, staring out at Lord Beckett's ship, trying to decide whether its shape was actually growing larger, or whether he was just tricking his eyes into seeing what he wanted to see.

Groves stepped up next to the Commodore. "Surely Lord Beckett knows we're following him."

"He must have seen us by sunrise at least," Norrington replied. "That is, if we weren't spotted right away."

"Where do you think he's going?"

Norrington's response was bitter. "Perhaps to another little fortress only he and the pirates know about."

Groves raised an eyebrow. "I don't suppose you slept last night."

Norrington sighed. "Forgive me." He glanced over at the lieutenant, then down at the water. "I didn't mean to sound so harsh. And actually, I did sleep."

"I'm impressed," Groves said. "You, actually getting some sleep."

Norrington shot his lieutenant an annoyed glance.

Groves pretended not to notice. "So if it's not lack of sleep that's bothering you," he continued, "it must be that Lord Beckett's been conducting his secret business in your waters, right under your nose, and you never knew about it until it literally hit you over the head."

Norrington looked up. "I know about it now," he said. Groves always seemed to read his mind, and it never grew any less disconcerting.

"We're catching up," Groves commented, looking out towards the _Endeavour. _

"You think so?"

"She wasn't that close an hour ago."

"Good," Norrington said. "It's not just my mind playing tricks on me."

"No, she's definitely closer."

The Commodore nodded, then rested a hand on the ship's railing. "I hope we can match her," he said, then simply walked away.

Groves couldn't think of anything else to say, so he just thought about the Commodore's words. Even daring to hope that Ruby's ship might be a match for Lord Beckett's _Endeavour_ was optimistic, almost foolishly so. Ruby's ship was sturdy and quick enough. Her size was on the small end of average, but still average enough. She was even armed. But the ship was not meant for battle, and though she was armed, she was barely even armed for defense. The _Endeavour_ was the superior ship in all respects. Groves suddenly thought of the _Dauntless, _Norrington's flagship. She hadn't been seen or heard from since Tortuga. Groves frowned to himself, puzzling over where the _Dauntless _could have gone.

"Something on your mind?"

Groves looked over at Anamaria and sighed. "Lots of somethings," he said. "I'd tell you it's none of your concern, but..." He let the sentence trail off and looked back out towards the shape of Beckett's ship. "If we're to face the _Endeavour _alone, in this ship, I'm afraid we won't fare very well against her."

"We might not be alone. Jack thinks Beckett's headed towards the blockade. You've got allies there."

Groves frowned. "Why would Beckett be going there?"

"To try to break it," she replied, shrugging. "Whatever he wants with those islands, he wants badly, and he wants it soon."

"I wonder what it is," Groves said. "And I hope we can catch him before he gets it."

"Me too, Lieutenant."

He looked over at her. "Theodore," he said, smiling slightly. "Any woman I've kissed ought to call me by my first name."

She glanced at him sharply for a moment, then her face softened and she looked away.

"I'm sorry," Groves said quickly, also looking away. "I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"I was wondering how long you were going to pretend it didn't happen."

He ventured a cautious glance back over at her. "What?"

"There's no point in denying it, seeing as we both remember it happened."

"Of course I remember."

"So it happened."

"Did you ever doubt?"

Anamaria shrugged. She rested her forearms on the railing and stared out to sea. "Only what it meant."

Groves stared down at the railing in front of him. For a moment there was silence. They both remembered the secret island village, the rainstorm, and the kiss in the jungle. They remembered how they had afterwards looked at each other in shock, choosing to say nothing, and returned to the village perplexed, but without regrets.

"So what do we do now?" Groves asked.

Anamaria looked up at him from where she leaned on the railing. "Nothing," she said. "What else can we do?"

Groves nodded. He doubted anything good would come of anything else, and he was sure it wouldn't be worth it to attempt to prove otherwise. She was a pirate, and stood for everything he had devoted himself to fighting against. He was a member of the navy, and represented all that oppressed and threatened her freedom. Groves looked over at Anamaria and saw that she was looking back at him.

"So you do think of it sometimes?" she asked.

He smiled slightly and glanced up at the sky. "Only when it rains."

* * *

By evening, it was obvious that the gap between Ruby's ship and the _Endeavour_ was closing, and Norrington realized that he had to consider how he would go about confronting Lord Beckett once the ships faced each other. He doubted that Ruby's ship could survive much battering from the _Endeavour's_ cannons, but he also doubted that Beckett would open fire without negotiations. But then, what was to be said in a negotiation that hadn't already been said or ruled out?

"I think she's stopped," Jack commented, doing his best to sound gravely serious as he joined Norrington at the rail. Jack stared out towards the _Endeavour_ with what was supposed to be a contemplative frown.

"Or else we're the faster," Norrington replied, barely acknowledging the pirate's presence.

"Oh, no," Jack argued. "She's definitely stopped."

"And why would she stop now?"

"Because she's reached her destination, of course!"

Norrington sighed. "And what destination might that be?"

"Why, the Northwest Shortcut, of course. Where else would she be headed?"

"I'm sure your guess is at least as good as mine."

Jack made a face. "I hardly think I deserved that," he said, indignantly. "Especially since you so egregiously misjudged me."

Norrington raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Jack. "Egregiously?"

"Happens to be my favorite word," Jack replied. "Besides rum, of course."

"Of course." Norrington paused, letting silence settle in for a long moment while he decided whether or not to speak. He half-hoped Jack would either walk away or start rambling again, just to spare him the trouble, but the pirate remained silently where he was. Finally Norrington gave in and just said, "I had noticed my error, Mr. Sparrow."

"Oh, is that so?" Jack turned towards the Commodore, immensely interested in what was coming next.

"I'm sure you've noticed you're not in the brig."

"Oh," Jack said, frowning and glancing around. Then his face brightened. "So I'm not. Thanks very much, mate."

"That is not to say I don't have reservations about this little alliance we've formed, and it certainly doesn't mean I have any confidence in your motives. However, I do realize that you had nothing to do with the Governor's kidnapping."

"I think you've just given me a compliment," Jack said. "I'm flattered."

"Then perhaps you'd do me the favor of explaining what your interest is in the Shortcut."

Jack hesitated. "Let's just say that ever since I sprang you and the muffin-faced lieutenant from Cutler Beckett's prison, he and I haven't exactly been on speaking terms. Parted ways, as it were, and set up our own private business ventures which are not only separate, but also quite opposite, from each other. That is, what's good for Lord Cutler Beckett is not so good for me."

Norrington frowned at the vague explanation, but decided it would have to do. Jack Sparrow was a fortress when it came to information. The Commodore sighed and looked back out to sea. "I suppose that's twice now you've saved my life."

Jack screwed up his face in concentration, cocking his head up to the sky, and started counting on his fingers.

"Why did you pull me out of that burning shack?" Norrington said, turning to face the pirate. He stared Jack down with eyes that demanded an answer. "I asked you before, and you weaseled your way out of answering, but now I want you to tell me plainly. What advantage is it to you if I'm alive?"

Jack squirmed for a moment under Norrington's gaze, and his hands fidgeted with the air. Finally the pirate shrugged and dropped his arms. "Look, mate," he said. "A pirate hasn't got many friends in this world. I certainly have many enemies and not much else. You and I are by no means comrades, which is something you take every opportunity to remind me of, and I'd stake my life that someday you'll be the one to take it. Either that, or I'll give it up running from you. But what I'm trying to say is this. When it comes down to it, I count you among my assets."

* * *

Norrington puzzled over the pirate's words for the rest of the evening and into the night, setting them aside only when he fell asleep, and then only to make room for new troubles. Again he dreamed of fire and panic, and woke up with his heart racing. He got up and went to pace the deck. The night was warm and balmy, but there was a breeze. He closed his eyes and let the damp air extinguish the last blazing images from his mind.

When he opened his eyes again and saw Ruby standing along the railing several feet away, Norrington thought he might be in another dream. But then she turned her head, and in the dark he saw her smile as she came to join him.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked.

"No," she said. "I don't know what did. I just came up here to look at the stars, as long as I was awake." She gazed up at the sky for a moment, then looked back at him. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," he said. "I have a lot on my mind."

She nodded.

"Sparrow thinks Lord Beckett may be headed towards the blockade," he said, to make conversation.

"What do you think?"

Norrington hesitated, regretting that he had brought it up. "He's right," he finally answered. "By morning the two islands will be visible there." He pointed out into the blackness. "They would be already if it were light."

Ruby nodded again, staring absently out at the place Norrington had pointed to.

Norrington looked at her, while she was turned away and couldn't see him. He remembered Elizabeth's words insisting that Ruby cared for him. He thought of how she had sent for help when he was captured, how she had opened her home and helped care for him, and how she had been willing to give him her ship and crew just so that he could complete a voyage with no certain outcome, in which she had no particular interest. Except him, a naval officer she had met only once, and not under the best of circumstances. Norrington was afraid to wonder if Elizabeth could be right. He watched Ruby watching the darkness, and knew he should speak to her, thank her for her kindness and loyalty, tell her that he was glad for the chance to see her again.

But instead he just bid her goodnight, and went back to his cabin.

* * *

**The plot still exists, don't worry. I just felt like putting in a bit (okay, not "a bit," I know it was long) of a filler chapter, so hopefully you got some enjoyment out of it. :) Also, in case you haven't read my previous story, _Some Sort of Misunderstanding, _that's where all the referenced past events took place. Reviews are much appreciated, even if you just leave one to say you're still reading! :)_  
_**


	22. Impasse

As soon as the sun's first light shone over the horizon, the blockade was visible. The _Endeavour_ faced the navy ships as if daring them to make a move. By the time sunrise faded into morning, Norrington already had a plan for approaching Beckett's ship. He stood speaking with Gillette, who was listening intently, and Groves, who looked like he'd rather still be asleep.

"We'll come up behind her," the Commodore said. "We'll pin her between us and the blockade, and we won't give her a chance to fire on us without fair warning."

"And then?" Gillette asked, eager to have a plan set out.

"Lord Beckett will surely see that he is outnumbered," Norrington continued. "Hopefully he will allow our negotiations to end in his releasing the Governor in exchange for our not blasting his ship to splinters."

"And if he won't?"

"Then we have the blockade at our disposal. I hope it won't come to that, but if there must be a fight, the odds are on our side."

"They certainly are," Groves commented, glancing out at the blockade. "How many ships do we have? Ten?"

"Seven," Norrington said. "Tell the helmsman to take us up to the _Endeavour's _stern."

Groves nodded and went to relay the Commodore's instructions.

Gillette glanced off across the deck and spotted Jack. The pirate was having a boisterous discussion with one of the sailors, apparently about the placement of a piece of rope. Jack's side of the discussion involved lots of arm waving and emphatic gestures, while the sailor simply stood with his arms crossed, watching Jack. Captain Rafter came up behind the sailor, and Jack paused in mid-gesture while the captain spoke. The sailor walked away, and Jack resumed his rambling, this time directing it towards the captain, until Ruby came over and put herself between her captain and the pirate.

"What should we do about him?" Gillette asked.

Norrington looked over at Jack. "I'll talk to him," he said. "You go check on the inventory of ammunition. I'm hoping we won't need it, but I'd like to have a fresh count of the resources at our disposal."

Gillette cast another glance of distaste over at the pirate, then went below to do as he was told.

Norrington crossed the deck to join Ruby and Jack.

"...so much better if it were only moved, as I suggested, but he just wouldn't listen!" Jack was insisting. When he saw Norrington, he turned away from Ruby's look of disinterest to make his case again. "Ah, Commodore, you're a reasonable person. Wouldn't you say that this line would be better positioned anywhere but its current location? As aesthetically pleasing as a placement such as this may be, it is hardly practical or - "

"Mr. Sparrow," Norrington said, "do I look like a man who has any concern about that rope?"

Jack faltered, his momentum ruined. "Well, now that you mention it, I suppose you'd be more interested to know that I've spotted something you recently misplaced."

Norrington frowned.

"Oh, yes. Prepare to thank me, Commodore."

"I'll thank you to get to the point, Sparrow."

Jack made a face, but pointed out towards the ships and the island. "There."

"The island?"

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Only if you're thick enough to lose an entire island," he said. "No, not the island. There, beside it, behind those fronds there."

Norrington took out his spyglass and scanned the area Sparrow had indicated. "What am I looking for? I don't see..." He stopped suddenly, because he saw the _Dauntless _sitting between the two islands, just behind the blockade.

"Remarkable coincidence, is it not?" Jack said.

Norrington put the spyglass down. "Somehow I doubt that."

The pirate just shrugged. "Still, it must be nice to know she's still in one piece."

Norrington was about to speak, when a loud boom caught his attention. He gave up on Jack for the moment and went to the opposite railing, where Elizabeth and Will were already gathered with a number of crewmen. Norrington first looked out at the _Endeavour, _expecting to see her cannons firing, but it seemed that the explosions had not come from Beckett's ship.

"Commodore," Will said. His eyes were wide as he directed the Commodore's gaze towards the blockade.

One of the ships was on fire. Patches of flames spread quickly over the white sails. There was another boom, and a fireball crashed into the ship's deck. Even from the distance, the shouts of the ship's crew could be heard, and their frenzied movements were visible.

"Where did that come from?" Elizabeth cried.

"Not from the _Endeavour,_" Will said. "She's just sitting there."

Another explosion, and another fireball hit the burning ship. The attack continued, and soon more ships were on fire.

"That's coming from the island," Norrington realized. Lord Beckett may not have led the attack, but more than likely, it was being carried out under his orders.

"Commodore!" Gillette cried, rushing up from the lower deck. "Cannon fire! The ships, they're - "

"I know," Norrington interrupted.

"We have to negotiate," Will said, stepping up next to the lieutenant. "We must negotiate with Lord Beckett, so he stops this."

"I will not negotiate with that man," Norrington stated. "Gillette, tell the helmsman to adjust our course and take us to that island as quickly as he can. I want to find whatever is going on there and put a stop to it myself."

"How do you know they won't just attack us as well?" Will argued. "If we can reach some agreement with Beckett, he'll call off the attack."

"Will he?"

"He's got a point, you know," Jack interjected, appearing suddenly at Norrington's side. "Beckett wants that blockade out of the way, and at the moment, he seems to be getting exactly what he wants. Why should he stop now? Seems to me we've had our chance to negotiate, and now we must resort to a different tactic entirely."

"You mean, fight back," Will said.

"Commodore, what about my father?" Elizabeth asked. "He's on Beckett's ship. We must rescue him. Isn't that what we came for?"

"I cannot let those ships burn," Norrington said. "Without them, I have no fleet, and we have nothing with which to bargain for your father's release."

Elizabeth didn't reply. She didn't look satisfied, but she had nothing to say in response, so she just set her jaw and looked over at the _Endeavour._

"So, we're to fight, then?" Ruby asked.

Norrington turned and saw her standing behind him. He looked at her for a moment, studying her face, then glanced past her to the ship's mast. The ship was Ruby's, had been her father's, and it was not cut out for a battle against Lord Beckett's _Endeavour_ and whatever allies of his lurked on the island, raining fire on the blockade. Norrington looked back at Ruby and saw the longing in her eyes. This ship was her home and she would hate to see it destroyed, though he knew she would gladly give it up if it were necessary. He would have to make sure that it did not become necessary for her to make that sacrifice. If he could make it to the island, to the _Dauntless, _the navy's flagship could stand against the _Endeavour, _and Ruby's ship would be safe.

"Not you," Norrington told Ruby. "And not your ship. This is my fight, not yours, and I won't ask you to endanger yourselves for it. If you can just take us to that island, I would be very much in your debt."

Ruby rested her hand on the railing and gazed fearfully at the flaming ships.

* * *

**Well now, there's a bit of action. More coming soon! Thanks so much for continuing to read this!**


	23. Attacks

When the ship was as close to the island as Captain Rafter would allow, Norrington ordered his lieutenants, Turner, and Sparrow into a longboat. Captain Rafter offered to send some of his men as well, but Norrington declined, saying that he didn't want to impose on the Captain's generosity, and that he could hardly forgive himself if anyone happened to be injured or killed. He didn't say that he was hesitant to lead a party of unfamiliar men into a situation that was impossible to predict. He knew he could count on Groves and Gillette, Turner was at least familiar, and Sparrow seemed to have some personal interest in the blockade which would hopefully drive him to behave reasonably. Anamaria volunteered to come along, and Norrington allowed it because there was no time to argue. Then Elizabeth insisted on coming along. Norrington was spared the effort of protesting when Will beat him to it.

"No, Elizabeth, it's too dangerous," Will said.

"But I want to come with you!" she cried. "What if something happens to you?"

"Then at least it won't happen to you."

She stared at Will for a moment, then turned to Norrington. But she gave up on appealing to him even before she started, seeing that his answer would be the same, and finally looked over at Jack.

Jack raised his hands in surrender. "Don't look at me, love," Jack said. "As lovely as it would be to have you along with us, I see no reason to start a dispute with both of these two blockheads." He gestured to both Will and Norrington. "Either of them by themselves is nearly more than I can handle, not quite, of course, but nearly enough that I think I'm better off if I just stay out of it."

"Wise, Sparrow," Norrington confirmed. He turned then and climbed down into the waiting longboat, wanting to waste no more time. He glanced over towards the blockade and saw that four of the seven ships were on fire, while the other three had moved to put a safe distance between themselves and the fire, while still remaining close enough that men from the burning ships could come to them for refuge. Norrington watched the burning ships with a fierce desperation, frustrated that there was nothing to be done. The ships would burn until there was nothing left of them. He hated feeling helpless.

The longboat reached the shore, and the two lieutenants pulled it up onto the sand, tossing the oars inside it. Norrington glanced out towards Ruby's ship, floating just offshore. Captain Rafter had promised to wait there until the _Dauntless_ came for Elizabeth. Then he would take the ship, and Ruby, safely back to Tortuga. It was odd that Tortuga should be considered safety.

"Over here!" Groves called, standing several yards inland.

The others joined him. The trees were sparse enough that the _Dauntless_ was visible between them, and Groves was pointing to a wooden structure standing in the middle of the island. It looked like a wall, and likely the attacks came from the other side of it. From the distance, it was impossible to tell whether the barrier was just one wall, or whether it was a fence that enclosed a sort of dugout. It would have to be approached quickly, and possibly penetrated.

Norrington pulled out his pistol and put his other hand on his sword, then looked back at the others. "Weapons," he said, and the others drew pistols and swords.

Norrington glanced around the island. He didn't see any people near the wall, but if there were people nearby, they were hidden behind it, and it would be difficult to approach without being detected. Ideally, the search party would first circle the area to have a better idea of the situation. Norrington glanced along the edge of the trees, trying to gauge whether they could make it around the perimeter of the island to get a better look at what was going on. Just before he ordered the party to follow him along the trees, there was an explosion from the middle of the island, and then a large ball of heat flew over their heads. Shouts came from the middle of the island, and then another explosion.

"Follow," Norrington ordered, already stepping towards the source of the sounds. "Quickly, while they're distracted."

The explosions and fireballs continued, but Norrington led the others swiftly across the island until they came up against the wall. It wasn't very tall or very large, and Norrington had to crouch so that he was hidden behind it. There were voices on the other side of the barrier, loud men's voices, at least two of them.

"Commodore," Groves said, in a voice barely above a whisper. He gestured around the side of the wall. "The wall's only two sides. They've got a cannon and a sort of trebuchet."

"A trebuchet?" Anamaria repeated. "What's the use in that?"

"How many men?" Norrington asked.

"I saw four," Groves replied.

As soon as the next explosion erupted, Norrington ordered for the little hideout to be surrounded, and they quickly faced the little hideout with pistols and swords. Two men were busy dipping pieces of cloth in rum, and then tying the soaked cloths around cannonballs. Another held a torch. The fourth stood near the cannon, brandishing the ramrod while his eyes darted across the semi-circle of intruders.

"Raise your hands," Norrington ordered. "Step away from the cannon. You are under arrest for crimes against the crown."

The man holding the torch dropped it and reached for the pistol in his belt, but Gillette shot him before he could draw it. The man near the cannon charged and wildly swung the ramrod, only to meet Will Turner's sword. Turner expertly disarmed the man and pinned him back against the wall, keeping his blade at the man's neck. The last two just dropped their cannonballs and remained crouched where they were, staring stupidly up at the Commodore's pistol with their hands raised in surrender.

"That's more like it," Norrington said. "Now, you will kindly tell me who you are working for and what your purpose is on this island."

The two men glanced at each other, and then looked up at the third man, apparently their designated leader.

"Answer the question," Will told his prisoner. "Are you working for Cutler Beckett?"

The man made a face. "Do I look like one of his high-and-mighty Company agents to you?"

"Then who do you work for?" Will demanded. "I won't ask again." He pressed the blade harder against the man's neck, drawing blood.

For the first time, fear registered in the ringleader's face. "Captain's orders," he said, his voice constricted by fear and the sword against his windpipe. "We was just told to wait here until that ship arrived this morning, and then we was to fire those flaming cannonballs at the Navy blockade."

Norrington stepped up behind Will. "And where is your captain?"

The man hesitated.

Jack appeared and shoved his pistol under the man's chin. "Answer the question, son."

Somehow the captive managed a chuckle. "What are you going to do? Kill me twice?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack cocked the pistol and spoke right into the man's ear. "And you have twelve seconds to tell us where is your captain, or I paint the sky with your brains. Savvy?"

The man hesitated only a moment, then answered slowly, as if it pained him to give up the information. "He's on the ship. The Navy ship."

"Lord Beckett's ship?" Norrington asked. "The _Endeavour?_"

"No," the man said. "That ship." He glanced over towards the _Dauntless. _

Norrington frowned. "Was he captured?"

"Now how would he be giving orders if he was captured?" the man retorted. "They sank our ship, so we took theirs instead."

"The _Dauntless?_"Norrington said, glaring dangerously at the captive man. "A pirate controls the _Dauntless?_"

The man grinned, clearly pleased with the Commodore's agitated reaction. "More than one pirate, actually. Lots of them."

"Not for long," Norrington said. He turned and faced the _Dauntless_, staring at it with simmering anger as he thought of his ship, which he liked to think the flagship of the Caribbean, now being commanded by a pirate and used for wicked purposes. He thought of Lieutenant Peck, left in charge by Groves and Gillette, and wondered if Peck had survived the takeover. He wondered how many other crewmen had given their lives defending it. He hoped the casualties had not been severe, but he dared not consider the possibility that the ship had been surrendered without much fight.

From behind, Anamaria suddenly cried out, "Don't you dare!" and at the same time Groves yelled, "Commodore!"

Norrington turned around just in time to see the trebuchet arm drop its weight. A fireball flew overhead, out towards the beach where they had come ashore. Groves handed his pistol to Gillette, then took out his sword and cut the trebuchet's ropes, detaching the counterweights so that the arm tilted uselessly.

"That's enough of that," Groves said. He snatched up the torch and then smothered its flame under his heel, just for good measure.

"And on top of that, you've wasted your last attack," Gillette added, grinning smugly. "You've just flung a flaming cannonball straight into the ocean. Useless."

But Norrington looked up past the wooden barrier, through the thin trees, and saw that the shot hadn't been wasted. It hadn't landed uselessly on the beach, or in the water. Whoever these men were, they knew how to use their weapons, and their aim was spectacular and almost unnaturally accurate. Ruby's ship sat just offshore, but not out of range. Her sails were on fire.

* * *

**More action coming soon! Also, in case you're wondering, a trebuchet is kind of like a catapult, but it works more like a teeter-totter. One side is weighted, and when the weight drops, the other end of the arm flings a projectile. They were used a lot during the Medieval times. It's kind of hard to explain how they work, but if you're curious, I'm sure there are videos on YouTube. They're pretty sweet - my brother built a little one once and we chucked water balloons across the yard. :)**


	24. The Dauntless

The flames spread quickly from the sails of Ruby's ship to its rigging, and then to the mast. Norrington felt sick as he watched the ship burn, knowing that Ruby was on board and therefore in danger, that the ship was important to her, and that it was his fault she had been dragged into this situation. He hoped Captain Rafter had the presence of mind to evacuate the ship before lives were lost.

"Elizabeth," Will cried, starting towards the burning ship.

Norrington put out an arm to stop him. "No," he said. "We can't help them with just one longboat. If Captain Rafter is any decent sort of man, which I believe he is, then he'll see that she is the first one off the ship."

Will stopped, glaring in frustration at the flames, but saw that longboats were already making their way to shore, and that men were in the water, swimming alongside the boats to safety.

"Bugger," Jack said, staring wide-eyed at the flames.

"As if that isn't the biggest understatement of the century," Gillette said, rolling his eyes at the pirate. "The whole bloody ship's on fire and all you've got to say is _bugger_?"

"Brevity, mate," the pirate replied. "You ought to try it sometime."

"You're lecturing me about - "

"Stop it," Groves ordered, throwing a look at Gillette. "It's like you enjoy bickering with him."

Norrington closed his eyes for a moment and let out a deep breath to clear his head. There was nothing he could do about Ruby's ship. It would burn until there was nothing left, and nothing he did would change that. He had to focus on what he could accomplish.

"Hey!" Anamaria shouted.

Norrington turned and saw Anamaria blocking the path of one of the prisoners with her sword and pistol. The man had tried to make a run for it while his captors were distracted.

"Do that again, and I'll shoot you," Anamaria said, glaring to assure the man that she meant it. She stuck the end of her pistol into the man's thigh. "Right in the leg, so you won't be so hard to catch."

"Commodore," Gillette said. "What are we to do with the prisoners?"

Norrington glanced at the three captives. "We can't leave them here," he said. "They've done enough damage already."

"What are we to do next?"

"The _Dauntless_," Will said, cutting in before Norrington could reply. "We're going to take it back."

Norrington gave Will a reproachful glance. "Yes," he confirmed. "We are going to take the _Dauntless._"

"But how?" Gillette asked. "There's only six of us. And only three of us are sailors."

"Excuse me," Jack said. He raised his eyebrows indignantly and gestured emphatically to himself and Anamaria.

"You're pirates," Gillette retorted. "That doesn't count."

"You're forgetting that the rest of the crew is also on board," Norrington said, choosing to ignore the interruption. "I'm sure we can count on them to support us in this."

Anamaria frowned. "Your crew has fallen already. They could be locked up, or dead."

"It doesn't matter," Will said. His dark eyes were on fire with determination. "If we're going to defeat Lord Beckett, we must have the _Dauntless_. We must take her. Jack, we've done it before. Remember?"

"Well, yes," Jack admitted, "though the circumstances in that situation were a bit different. For example, we had the good fortune to be opposed only by the fine Lieutenant Gillette, who hardly put up much of a fight."

Gillette took a threatening step towards the pirate. "Sparrow, by God, I will - "

"No you won't," Jack said, taking a step backwards holding up one finger. "At least, not yet. We are still allies, you see, and I've got a plan."

* * *

The group approached the shore near the _Dauntless. _They all squeezed into the waiting longboat and Will picked up the oars while everyone else kept their pistols pointed at the three unarmed captives._  
_

Two of the captives were perfectly submissive. They hadn't spoken a word since they had been captured, and now sat cowering in the front of the longboat. Their leader, however, wasn't quite as docile. He scowled at no one in particular. "This will never work," he said.

"On the contrary," Jack replied. "It most certainly will."

"You've got six men against an entire crew."

Jack shrugged. "I suppose you've got a point there, mate. Not entirely fair, those odds, considering I once stole that ship right from under the Commodore's nose with no help at all. Perhaps I should've left a few of 'em back on the island to even things up a bit."

"No help at all?" Will repeated, frowning indignantly. "Remember I was with you when you commandeered the _Dauntless._"

"Right," Jack said. "And you were no help at all."

Will rolled his eyes.

"So you see, mate," Jack continued, leaning in towards the captured man, "I have every confidence that this little scheme of mine will work splendidly."

"And if it doesn't?" Gillette asked.

"Then we'll have to enact an alternate plan of action."

"Which is...?"

Jack grinned at the lieutenant. "Doesn't matter," he said. "We won't need it."

When the longboat was just close enough to the _Dauntless _to be within shouting distance, Anamaria nudged the captive's leg with her pistol and nodded towards the ship. "Get their attention," she said.

The man scowled at her, but reluctantly stood up and waved at the men on the deck of the ship. Groves kept rowing, but slowly. Someone on the _Dauntless_ waved back, and the captive dropped his arms and glared at Anamaria. "Now what?" he demanded.

"Speak to him," Norrington said. "Tell him you have captives. Five of them."

The captive glared back, then frowned. "There are six of you."

At the back of the longboat, Will carefully climbed over the stern and slid into the water as silently as he could manage. He held onto the edge of the boat, but kept himself hidden behind it.

"Count again," Norrington told the captive. "You will tell your captain that you and your partners are bringing aboard five prisoners. That, and nothing more, if you value your life."

"Or your leg," Anamaria added. "I'll blow it off and choke you with it if you even think about giving us away."

"Call your captain," Norrington ordered.

The captive reluctantly obeyed. He waved again, then called out to the man on the ship's deck that he had five captives who wanted to see the captain. The man on the ship was perplexed at first. He said the captain hadn't planned on taking any prisoners or negotiating with anyone. The man in the boat hesitated, throwing a glance back at Norrington, then faced the _Dauntless _again and shouted, "It's the Commodore, and Jack Sparrow's with him!"

The man at the railing disappeared for a moment, then reappeared and motioned for the longboat to continue its approach.

"Ah, you see?" Jack said. A grin spread across the pirate's face. "It's working already."

When the longboat reached the _Dauntless,_ Will ducked under the water and swam around to the other side of the ship while the others were roughly ordered to climb aboard. Anamaria started up the ladder first, hiding her pistol in the back of her belt, and making her way up as slowly as she could without looking suspicious. Gillette waited until she had one foot on the ship's deck before he started climbing the ladder. They were stalling to give Turner as much time as possible. Norrington watched Sparrow start up the ladder and tried to gauge the progress Turner might have made by now. He hoped the blacksmith hadn't been noticed or caught. Groves went up next, and Norrington followed the lieutenant, making each step as meticulous and precise as he could, trying to play the part of the reluctant, unwilling captive while his mind raced, knowing Turner was nearly out of time.

Norrington stepped onto the deck and glanced around, quickly taking in as much as he could. It seemed deserted compared to the usual busyness and activity that took place on the _Dauntless. _A few pirates stood around at various points, often in pairs or small clumps, just watching the men as they came aboard. One man guarded both Anamaria and Gillette with a sword, and another lazily pointed a pistol at Sparrow's neck. A third man, the one who had been on deck while the longboat approached, was relieving Groves of his pistol. Norrington knew he would have to surrender his own weapons in a moment, and he cast another look around the ship, searching for any sign of Turner._  
_

The man finished with Groves and turned his attention to Norrington. "Now you, Commodore," the man said, grinning as if he had never said anything so pleasing in his life. "I'll be having that pistol of yours." Clearly this man had not taken the time to wonder how five armed captives had been subdued by only three men.

Norrington threw a look over at Jack. The pirate's eyes darted to the pistol at his neck. Then Norrington slowly handed over his pistol, waited just a moment for the man to be distracted with tossing it aside, and reached for the armed guard at Jack's side just as Jack ducked out of the way. Norrington grabbed the man's wrist and pointed the pistol towards the man with the weapons. Jack pulled Norrington's sword from its sheath and held it to the other guard's throat.

"I'll be having my ship back now," Norrington said, staring down the man who had taken his pistol.

The man laughed. "You think five men can take on the crew?"

"Not five," Will shouted from across the deck. He stood surrounded by Norrington's crew, freed from where they had been locked up in the ship's brig. "This ship belongs to us," he continued. "Drop your weapons, all of you, or we'll take it by force."

Around the ship, the clatter of falling swords and pistols was heard. The man guarding Gillette and Anamaria let his sword fall, and the other guard released his grip on the pistol so that Norrington could take it.

Jack grinned. "Told you it would work," he said. He walked casually over to the place where the weapons had been discarded and reclaimed his pistol. He reached for his sword, but then paused and frowned at it, looking at Norrington's sword in his hand, then over to the Commodore. "I want one of these."

Norrington ignored Jack and walked up to the man who had taken the weapons. "Are you the captain?" Norrington asked.

"No," the man replied. Then his eyes looked past Norrington and a grin crept across his face. "He is."

Norrington turned and saw an unpleasant and familiar face glaring back at him. It was the tall man from the shack, and he was holding a pistol in one hand and a torch in the other. "Long time no see," the tall man said. He raised the pistol. "Good-bye."

Norrington moved to raise his own weapon, but before he could, another pistol went off behind him. The tall man's eyes widened in shock, and his hand shook as he tried to pull the trigger before he crumpled to the deck. As he fell, the torch dropped, and Norrington quickly moved to pick it up before it damaged the ship. He stood holding the torch, staring down at the man's lifeless body, finally seeing that the man who had captured and tormented him for so many days was only a mortal. Norrington drew in a deep breath, then raised his head and saw that everyone's eyes were on him.

"The ship is ours," the Commodore said.

Jack held a smoking pistol in one hand and the Commodore's sword in the other. He grinned. "You're welcome."

Norrington frowned at him. "Sparrow, if you ever touch my sword again, I'll stab you with it."

Jack pouted. "So you'll be wanting it back, then?"

* * *

**I hope this was worth the wait! Sorry it took so long, but leave me a review! We're making progress towards the conclusion! Also, here is a blatant plug for my other story, Two Evils. You all should check it out. :)**


	25. The Governor

"It seems the odds are back in our favor," Groves commented.

"Back in our favor?" Jack replied, grinning. "They never weren't."

Gillette rolled his eyes.

The pirates had been locked in the brig, and Norrington was hearing the last of Lieutenant Peck's lengthy account of how the pirates had managed to commandeer the _Dauntless. _

The _Dauntless _had left Tortuga in pursuit of a suspicious ship. It was a long shot, Peck knew, but it was better than doing nothing. Within a day, the _Dauntless _had overtaken the other ship, but Peck's request to speak to the captain was denied. Instead, the ship opened fire on the _Dauntless, _forcing Peck to order a return fire. The Navy vessel's weapons and defenses were far superior to those of her adversary, and the other ship eventually sank, but not before most of her crew had boarded the _Dauntless _and overpowered all the officers.

"They were focused on those of us in uniform," Peck said. "That was obvious. They weren't interested in anyone else. Finally someone hit me over the head and I woke up in the brig with the other officers."

The rest of the crew had been placed under guard in the cargo bay, Peck explained. A few who had been particularly troublesome were put in the brig, and those who acted out were eventually locked up, but mostly the crew was just guarded. Some of them were even made to help sail the ship. Then the ship had sailed for another day and a half, stopped for about a day, and then sailed to her current location.

"I had no way of knowing where we were or even what direction we were going," Peck said. "Not without a window. It was hell down there, without a bit of sunshine for so many days. We got food and water, enough to keep us alive, but it was the sun and open air we craved."

The Commodore just nodded, frowning slightly, but not at Peck. "What of the captain?" Norrington asked.

"He was the only one who seemed to have any sense," Peck replied. "I think his name was Bishop. He never spoke to us, not directly. He was more interested in the ship than he was in any of us."

"He didn't say what he wanted?"

"Not directly. He talked about Governor Swann, and about you, Sir, so I had to assume he was the same man who had taken you. And he talked about the blockade and the Shortcut an awful lot, and..." Peck hesitated. "And he mentioned Lord Beckett. Once or twice."

"What about Lord Beckett?"

"Something about taking orders from him, if I heard right. Which I may not have, Sir, it was awfully crowded down there, and - "

"You heard right," Norrington interrupted. He looked over to where the _Endeavour _sat offshore, in the same place she had been that morning, like a passive spectator. "That is the _Endeavour_ there," Norrington said, pointing. "Lord Beckett's ship. Governor Swann is a prisoner there, and Lord Beckett would like to trade his freedom for access to the Shortcut."

Peck's eyes widened. "That's mad."

"Dear Mr. Bishop and his rum-soaked companion wanted me to tell them where to find Governor Swann. I couldn't have told them even if I had felt inclined to betray the Governor, for by then he was already a prisoner in Lord Beckett's island fortress, held as bait to draw my attention."

Peck frowned. "None of it makes any sense."

"Pirate," Jack said, appearing out of nowhere, as if the single word explained any inconsistencies in the events of the previous week. "And, in any case, sense has nothing to do with it. What matters now is, what is our plan for retrieving the dear old Governor and telling Lord Beckett to, once and for all, kindly bugger off."

Norrington glanced out at the _Endeavour, _and then to the four ships of the blockade which had escaped burning. "Lord Beckett no longer has the advantage here," Norrington said. "If he possesses the intelligence he likes to claim, he will have seen that already, and will welcome the chance to - "

"Not be blown to kingdom come?" Jack finished.

Norrington sighed, throwing a glare at the pirate for interrupting him, then instructed Lieutenant Peck to have the helmsman take them over towards the _Endeavour _for a meeting.

* * *

Surprise actually registered on Beckett's face when he saw that it was Norrington, and not his pirate ally, who commanded the _Dauntless. _He covered the surprise quickly, though, with a hard and resolute irritation, and watched like a statue as the _Endeavour _was boarded. Norrington stepped onto the deck, followed by Gillette, Sparrow, and Turner.

"Commodore Norrington," Beckett said, sounding annoyed and as if he were tired of this whole business. "To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

"I think you know," Norrington replied. He walked right up to the shorter man and stared him down. "Governor Swann. Where is he?"

"I don't see how that's any of your concern, seeing as you have not held up your end of the deal."

"I don't care about your deal," Norrington said. "This has gone too far. I ought to arrest you for piracy."

Beckett looked amused. "But you won't. Of that, I am sure."

Jack peeked around from behind the Commodore and grinned at Beckett. "But we will blow this ship, and you with it, into smithereens."

"Not with your Governor aboard," Beckett said.

Norrington glanced over his shoulder and nodded to Gillette. Gillette and Turner started across the deck of the _Endeavour _towards the staircase leading to the lower decks. Their instructions were simply to find the Governor. They were to start in the brig, and search the ship if necessary. Beckett watched them go, still looking amused, until he saw that Jack was holding a pistol to his head.

"That won't be necessary," Beckett said, glancing nervously at the end of the pirate's weapon. "I'm sure you'll find my crew perfectly compliant with your fine little search party."

"Especially now that I've got a gun to your head, eh?" Jack replied. He didn't lower the pistol.

Around the ship, Beckett's crew kept their activities quiet and subdued. Some stood still and glared at Norrington and Jack, or threw nervous glances out towards the _Dauntless. _Beckett made every attempt to appear calm and unaffected by his apparent defeat, and by the pistol at his head, but his eyes shifted uneasily.

"Your heinous little scheme might have worked," Jack taunted, "if your two piratical allies had chosen a better place to interrogate their hostage, a place not so likely to attract the attention of dear Miss Ruby. She's got a sweet spot for the Commodore, if I'm not mistaken, and could hardly stand by and let him be beaten and starved to death. And once she sent word to Captain Jack, well, your fate was practically sealed, mate."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time," Beckett replied.

Norrington looked at Beckett for a moment, thinking back to the two pirates who had kidnapped and interrogated him, demanding to know where the Governor was. Of course by that time, Governor Swann was already locked up in Beckett's fortress.

"You had the Governor long before I was captured," Norrington said, stepping towards Beckett. "Which begs the question of why bother having me kidnapped at all?"

"I did not have you kidnapped," Beckett said. "Those fools acted of their own accord. You see, they thought the Governor was the ultimate prize, while I knew better. For me the Governor was always a means to an end, with that end being you, Commodore."

"Those men work for you. They are your allies."

"True," Beckett conceded. He started to pace as he spoke, as was his habit, and Jack followed him with the pistol. "But not until after you were so fortunate as to be rescued from your attempted execution. They came to me, Commodore, quite by accident, while searching for the Governor."_  
_

Norrington frowned.

"I discovered that we had a common goal. Namely, the reopening of that little shortcut. I decided that we all might benefit from an alliance, and so such an alliance was formed."

Jack made a face. "Bloody complicated."

"No more complicated than whatever arrangement the two of you have made, I'm sure," Beckett replied, glancing from Jack to Norrington.

"Commodore!" Will shouted.

Norrington turned, and saw Will and Gillette escorting Governor Swann up onto the deck. In a few swift steps, Norrington was standing in front of the Governor, quickly looking him over for any sign of injury or abuse. He was relieved to find none. The Governor's clothes were dirty and disheveled, and one of his sleeves was conspicuously torn, but there were no traces of blood and no bruises. Finally Norrington met the Governor's eyes. "Are you all right?" the Commodore asked.

The Governor nodded, though he seemed in shock. He looked past Norrington to where Jack still held Lord Beckett at gunpoint. "Is that - "

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack called. He spread both arms and bowed gracefully. "At your service."

As Jack bent towards the deck, Beckett seized Jack's pistol and pointed it at the pirate's head. "You've had your fun," Beckett said. "But now it's time for you to honor our agreement."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I had a hard time writing it, for whatever reason. I think it's because I only have a vague idea of how these last few chapters are going to play out, so I was making it up as I went. Thanks for sticking with me! Just a few more left! :)**


	26. Guns

"Bugger," Jack said. He frowned at the pistol pointed at his head.

"You're an idiot, Sparrow," Gillette said. "We should let him shoot you and put us out of our misery."

"Cutler Beckett, put that weapon down," the Governor ordered. "You've committed enough crimes already, and I won't let you get away with another one."

Beckett just smirked, holding the pistol casually but firmly, with no intention of yielding to the Governor's demand. "I hardly think it would be a crime for me to shoot a man convicted of piracy," Beckett said. "After all, he's sentenced to die, anyway."

Jack looked nervous for just a moment. The fear appeared so briefly in the pirate's eyes that Norrington almost missed it. Then the fear and uncertainty was gone and replaced by a calm mask of superiority.

"Go ahead and shoot me, then," Jack said, spreading his arms in surrender as he faced Beckett. "See how you like it when every pirate in Tortuga's loading their pistols with bullets just for you." The pirate grinned. "If it's a war you want and the assurance that your little business venture brings you nothing but ruin, then by all means, pull the bloody trigger."

Beckett hesitated, giving Norrington and Gillette just enough time to draw their own pistols.

Jack glanced over at the two officers. "Now that's more like it."

Annoyance flashed across Beckett's face, and his eyes darted from Jack to Norrington to Gillette, frantically searching for a way out. He found none that would not result in his own death by shooting, and so he remained frozen where he was, still holding his pistol to Jack's head, but not daring to make any other move.

"Gillette, take the Governor to the _Dauntless,_" Norrington ordered.

"Do, and your ally dies," Beckett said.

"Lower your weapon," Norrington replied. "If you harm him, I'll put this bullet in your head."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?" Norrington glanced past Beckett and saw Governor Swann stepping onto the deck of the _Dauntless_, finally safe and surrounded by armed men who would protect him. Norrington stepped deliberately closer to Beckett. "Since you're so fond of bargaining, I'm going to offer you a deal." He stopped when his outstretched pistol was barely a foot from Lord Beckett's face. "Let us go in peace, and I'll spare your life and your ship. If you attempt to follow us, or harm anyone, the deal is nullified and I will use whatever force necessary to see that you never trouble any of us again."

Beckett managed an unconcerned chuckle. "Because you've been so successful in keeping yourself out of trouble," he said. "Besides, you can't kill me. You'd be convicted a murderer for shooting an officer of the Company without reason."

"I think I'd have reason enough. Especially since you wouldn't be around to spin your clever, convoluted excuses."

Beckett's jaw clenched. He was growing frustrated of the stalemate. "In any case, there's nothing stopping me from shooting Sparrow, if you'll just kill me anyway." His hand tightened around the trigger. "I ought to be allowed one piece of satisfaction before you tear down my glorious plans."

"You're a coward," Norrington said. "The only thing you fear more than ruin is death. And the only thing you want more than power is the promise that you'll be safe from harm. I think that's assurance enough of Sparrow's life."

Hatred flashed across Beckett's eyes, and he looked over at Jack with a violence that made the pirate flinch. Beckett raised his pistol resolutely, ready to impulsively prove Norrington wrong. Jack cringed and looked away from his impending murderer, and Norrington felt his breath catch.

Before Beckett could pull the trigger, there was an eruption from the other side of the ship, and then an impact. Norrington had braced himself just in time, but Beckett stumbled into the railing. Jack took advantage of the opportunity, swiftly kicking Beckett's feet out from under him. Lord Beckett landed on his back with a yelp of surprise, unable to react as Jack snatched the pistol and aimed it down at the prostrate man.

Jack looked up across the deck and grinned. "It's the _Pearl,_" he said.

Norrington glanced behind him to the source of the explosion, and saw that the _Black Pearl _had arrived and opened fire on the _Endeavour. _Her cannons flashed again, and half a second later came the sound of splintering wood. Crewmen of the _Endeavour_ ran to their stations to defend the ship against the attack. Norrington turned around again. "Sparrow, back to the _Dauntless,_" he ordered._  
_

Jack wasted no time in obeying.

Norrington stepped onto the plank that stretched between the two ships, keeping his pistol pointed at Beckett the whole time, and pausing only for a moment as the _Endeavour _was hit once again by the _Black Pearl's _guns. He stared down at Beckett. The short man looked even smaller than usual from where he all but cowered on the deck of his fine ship. "If you follow us, the deal is off," Norrington said. "Now take your ship and go far away from here."

"Call off the _Pearl_," Beckett blurted. "Call her off, and we have a bargain."

"I'll put in a word with her captain," Norrington replied, then he hurried across the plank and returned to his own ship.

Lieutenant Peck was waiting for him. "Sir, what are your orders?" the lieutenant asked.

"Take us to the islands," Norrington said. "We'll pick up those who are stranded, then return Sparrow to his ship." He glanced over at the pirate. "Which has miraculously appeared just in time, it seems."

Jack only grinned.

"You're supposed to call them off, by the way."

The pirate's grin disappeared and he pouted. "You spoil all the fun."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! I know that schoolwork is a lame excuse, but it's all I've got. And I've got even more of it coming up during the next three weeks, so be patient with me. Leave a review! :)**


	27. Discovery

As soon as the _Black Pearl_ called off her attack, the _Endeavour_ wasted no time in putting distance between herself and the blockade. Beckett had been beaten. For now. Jack reminded Norrington that Cutler Beckett was not a man who gave up easily, if he ever gave up at all, and that this was likely not the last that would be seen of him. If he couldn't have the shortcut, he would, at the very least, want revenge. But Norrington decided not to worry about that now. The _Dauntless _returned to the island and Norrington, Jack, Will, and the two lieutenants went ashore to meet those who had been stranded by the fires.

Will rushed to embrace Elizabeth, and she assured him that she was all right and she hadn't been injured. She begged to see her father, and Norrington gave her and Will permission to return to the _Dauntless._ Norrington sent Gillette and Groves to speak to the men from the burned ships, promising that he would join them soon. He hoped that there would be enough space and supplies on the remaining ships to carry the stranded men home. First, though, he wanted to find Ruby. His practical side told him that Ruby wasn't a priority right now, that he should first make arrangements for the stranded sailors, but he knew he would be distracted until he saw for sure that Ruby was all right.

Norrington looked for her first on the side of the island facing her ship. It was still on fire, and he thought she might have been drawn to it the way a man stays at the side of his dying wife. But Ruby wasn't there. He searched among the groups of sailors, first those who had come from Ruby's ship, and then in any other place where people had gathered, but he still didn't find her. She couldn't have gone far, he thought, and started walking along the edge of the woods, hoping to find that she had gone off to be alone and grieve the loss of her ship.

A terrible splintering noise drew his attention to the ship. The main mast fell slowly, dropping as if through honey, and crashed across the deck, throwing ashes, flames, and splinters of wood into the air. Lord Beckett had been beaten, Norrington thought, but at what a cost. Ruby's ship had also fallen.

Suddenly Norrington felt his stomach tighten in fear as he looked out at the burning ship. Surely Ruby had gotten off, he told himself. Surely Captain Rafter had had enough sense to force her, even if she had resisted, even if she had wanted to fall gallantly with her ship. Norrington turned around and scanned the area for the Captain. Maybe he would know where Ruby was, or at least confirm that she had gotten off the ship. But the Captain was also missing, and though he knew it was senseless to worry, Norrington feared that perhaps both of them had stayed behind and voluntarily sacrificed themselves as some sort of last heroic stand in the face of losing everything.

He was just about to abandon all sense and call out for her, when he heard a woman's voice call him from behind.

"Commodore? Is that you?"

Norrington turned around and saw Ruby standing at the edge of the woods, not two steps away from him. "Ruby," he said, feeling almost drunk with relief. "Thank God you're all right." Impulsively, he hugged her, then quickly caught himself and stepped back. "Forgive me," he said. "I just didn't see you, and..." He glanced out at the ship.

"You didn't think I was still out there, did you?" Ruby said, frowning at him.

"It's your ship," Norrington replied, avoiding the question. "I know it must be hard to watch it burn."

"I'm sentimental, but not a complete idiot."

He smiled. "I'm glad."

Ruby returned the smile, then threw a lingering glance out at her ship. The flames were quickly burning it into the sea, and soon there would be nothing left of it.

"Were you looking for me?" Norrington asked, drawing her attention away from the fire.

"Yes," Ruby said. "I found something."

She went back into the woods, and Norrington followed her, intrigued. Ruby moved quickly through the woods for a few minutes, then slowed to examine to the individual trees.

"Here," she said, touching the trunk of an especially sturdy palm tree. She began feeling around on the ground with her foot, keeping her hand on the tree.

Norrington frowned. "What are you - "

Before he could finish the question, a trap door bust open from underneath a makeshift covering of sand and leaves. Jack Sparrow emerged from a hole in the ground, carrying a silver fork and a pearl necklace. Jack looked just as startled as anyone when he noticed the Commodore and Ruby watching him. Norrington frowned at Jack, trying to decide which he should worry about first: the secret trap door, that valuables were stored in the cellar, or that Sparrow had discovered both the cellar and its contents.

Jack decided to pretend like nothing was out of the ordinary. "Oh," he said, climbing the rest of the way out of the cellar. "I see you've found each other."

"I'm more interested in what you've found, Mr. Sparrow," Norrington replied.

"And I would be quite disappointed if you weren't."

"It's a cache," Ruby said. "There's all sorts of treasure down there."

Norrington climbed down the stone steps into the cellar. As he looked around, he could see that Ruby was right. The room was clearly a cache, and full of valuable items. Large chests held gold coins, jewelry, silverware, and much more. In the back stood a shelf that held bottles of rum. "Pirates," Norrington said.

Jack squeezed past Ruby and peered down at the Commodore. "Not quite," the pirate said. "Depending on your definition of pirate, that is. I believe this cache belongs to none other than our esteemed friend Lord Cutler Beckett. Stolen goods, most likely, to be sold onto passing merchant ships for profit on both ends."

"And how would you know that?"

"How, indeed?" Jack said. "I am a pirate, after all. Makes perfect business sense to set up shop right here. Besides, a post what trades pirated goods, when set up in the right location, can circumvent other such business posts set up in certain unspecified locations which are not in such a convenient sort of location. Savvy?"

"No, I do not _savvy_." Norrington climbed out of the cellar and faced the pirate. "What are you talking about?"

"Lord Beckett, seeing as the two of us were forced to part ways after a particular incident which I can only hope that you've forgotten, yet know that it is very unlikely that you have..." Jack paused and glanced nervously from Norrington to Ruby. "Just as I thought. In any case, we no longer do business together. Fine by me, I said, I'm more of an individualist myself, and so much the better for being rid of his slimy, double-crossing hide. That slanderous cad, however, could not be content until he had done everything in his power to frustrate my efforts at setting up a perfectly legitimate pirating business in the lovely port of Tortuga."

Norrington rolled his eyes. "So that's it," he said. "Lord Beckett's been stealing your business, so you want him shut down so you get your customers back."

"Loyalty used to mean something," Jack muttered. "Ungrateful blighters."

"Pardon me if I'm not sorry to hear it. You do realize that you've just admitted to trading stolen goods for profit."

"At least I've got the decency to do it honestly. Not hiding behind wigs and titles and the bloody Company, pretending I'm all high and mighty above the law. At least I'm forthright in my pirating."

"An honest pirate," Norrington said, raising an amused eyebrow. "Oh, the irony."

"Norrington, mate, you wound me. If you had only one shot left in your pistol, who would you shoot, me or Beckett?"

"I'd shoot Beckett with my pistol and then I'd use his to shoot you," Norrington replied. He tossed Sparrow a smirk, then took Ruby's arm and led her back towards the beach to rejoin the sailors.

Jack frowned after them. "You don't mean that!" he called to Norringotn. "If you did, you'd have let Beckett shoot me when you had the chance!" When he could get no reaction from the Commodore's back, he pouted for a moment, then glanced down towards the open cache. "I'm taking the rum!" Jack declared. "And I'm not going to share any of it with you, so don't even bother to ask!"

* * *

**So there's why Jack and Beckett were so interested in the shortcut. :) Leave a review!**


	28. The Button

Groves saw Anamaria standing on the beach next to the _Black Pearl's _longboat, arguing with Jack Sparrow. Groves watched for a moment, amused and wondering what they were arguing about, until he realized that it was more likely that Anamaria was scolding her Captain than engaging in a two-sided discussion. When Jack made a face and walked haughtily away, Groves seized the opportunity to slip away from the boredom of corralling anxious sailors.

Anamaria simply stood where she was and watched him approach. She smiled slightly when he stopped next to her. "Won't they notice you're missing?" she asked, nodding towards the groups of sailors and officers.

"It really doesn't matter," Groves said. "What were you and Sparrow talking about?"

"Nothing for the Navy's ears. Just business."

"Ah." Groves still wasn't sure how to handle the knowledge that she and Sparrow, and the rest of their crew, were engaging in and conspiring to commit illegal acts, practically right under his nose. The law required all acts of piracy to be punished by hanging, yet it didn't seem right that these people should be condemned so harshly. They had, after all, assisted in rescuing the Governor.

"We're not staying," Anamaria said.

Groves wasn't surprised. "There's really no reason for you to stay."

"Jack figures it's better if we leave while the Commodore's still occupied, and I can't say I disagree."

"He won't chase you," Groves said. "We're taking the Governor straight back to Port Royal, and we've got to find a way to get all these sailors home. Besides, there ought to be some sort of reward for helping us. Jack did save the Commodore's life." He paused for a moment, then asked, "How did your crew manage to get here?"

"Apparently security was a bit lax at the fortress after Beckett left and took all his best men with him. To hear Gibbs tell it, all they had to do was walk out the front gates," Anamaria explained. "He's making that up, but it doesn't really matter." She shrugged, then looked past the lieutenant for a moment. "What about her?" she asked.

Groves glanced back and saw Ruby sitting on the ground under a tree, several yards from Norrington and the other sailors. Mostly she stared out towards the column of fire and smoke that had once been her ship, but every so often she would turn to look at the Commodore for a moment. He seemed engaged in discussion with a group of lieutenants, but paused to look over at Ruby as he moved to speak with a different group. Their eyes never met, but Groves saw the same thing Anamaria had noticed.

"I don't know," he said. "I would assume she and her crew are headed back to Tortuga. Norrington hasn't said anything different."

"Doesn't mean he isn't thinking it."

Groves sighed and faced her again. "I should let you get back to your ship."

"Jack won't leave without me," Anamaria said. "What did you come over here to say?"

Her question caught Groves off-guard. He hadn't come over with anything in particular to say, and he wasn't even sure why exactly he had come over to speak with her. He fiddled with a loose button on his coat until it fell off in his hand. "Well, I..." he stammered, trying to quickly think of an answer that wouldn't make him sound like a fool. "I suppose I just wanted to see you off," he finally said. "And I suppose I should tell you that I appreciate all you and your crew have done to assist us. As far as I'm concerned, you're welcome to be our ally anytime."

Anamaria smiled slightly, letting the smallest hint of amusement show in her face. "But it's not up to you, is it?" she said, looking over his shoulder again. The smile slipped away and her face once again was a calm mask of indifference and independence.

"No," Groves replied, dropping his eyes. He lifted one foot slightly and shook the sand off of his boot before setting it back down on the beach. Sand immediately covered his boot again. "No, it's not up to me."

"It's better this way," Anamaria said.

Groves looked up and attempted an indignant frown. "Are you saying I wouldn't make a good captain?"

Anamaria smirked in reply. "You don't even make a good lieutenant."

Groves smiled slightly and just looked at her for a long moment. She was always so self-sufficient, as she clearly needed to be when serving on a pirate crew, and even seemed to have the upper hand over most of the men she served with, including her captain. But her eyes weren't hard or abrasive. They were open, anxious for adventure, and much softer than she would want anyone to know. Groves thought of the first time he had seen her this way, in the rain on another island, and he wanted to kiss her again.

"They can't see us," Groves said.

"I already think about you more than I should."

"Good." He took a step towards her, and she didn't back away. "I think about you too."

"You shouldn't."

"I know."

Anamaria didn't look up at him. She studied the place on his jacket where the button had come off, then stepped forward so that she could touch the empty spot. "I'm a pirate," she said, twisting the leftover threads between her fingers.

Groves caught her hand and pressed the missing button into her palm. "Take this," he said. "And this." He kissed her gently, lingering a moment longer than he should have, then pulled back so that he could see her face again. "Now you'll have two reasons to think about me."

* * *

**Yep, this chapter is plotless and dedicated entirely to Groves. I hope you liked it anyway. :) More of the plot is coming soon - though there's not too much of it left!**


	29. Directions

"So, Commodore, are you ready to recant all those vicious things you said about me? Rescind the threats and the doubts and most, if not all, the hard feelings?"

Jack and Norrington stood on the beach, waiting for longboats to return and carry them to their respective ships. Norrington refused to even look at Jack, hoping to convey his resolute indifference. "You don't ask for much, do you?"

Jack grinned and spread his arms. "What can I say? I crave your good will the way a half-dying man craves water."

Norrington tensed. The pirate's words conjured the memory of the shack, of the abuse at the hands of two cruel captors, and of the intense thirst that had driven him nearly mad enough to wish for death. He would never admit it, but his capture, torture, and attempted murder had shaken him. He frowned over at Jack.

"A bit too close for comfort?"

Norrington looked back out at the _Dauntless_, and reminded himself that soon the boats would arrive, and he and Sparrow would be rid of each other.

"For whatever it's worth to you, mate, I think that those two men acted abominably." Jack moved so that he stood in front of the Commodore, blocking his view of the ship. "No living soul deserves such cruel punishment, not even you."

"All right, Sparrow, I'll humor you," Norrington said, finally giving the pirate his attention. "What are you getting at?"

"Just this. That I would never engage in any such actions against another person, and that I shall be very disheartened if I continue to think you think I would." Jack gestured to himself. "Look at me, mate. I'm not a monster. Just another lost soul trying to make a way for himself in this topsy-turvy place we call the world. Surely you see that."

Norrington studied Jack's face, mildly surprised by the pirate's persistence. As much as he didn't want to, Norrington couldn't help comparing Jack to the two men who had been Beckett's allies. And as much as he tried to resist, he felt the line between his world of black and white starting to show the slightest hints of grey. Surely there was no such thing as good pirates and bad pirates, but if there were, he thought Sparrow would be among the former. Norrington sighed. "I know," he said.

Jack grinned. "Knew you had faith in me."

"In spite of all the lying, cheating, stealing, and your nearly impure liking for rum, you managed to save my life, and I can hardly begrudge you that."

"I think you're starting to like me."

"Don't flatter yourself. I could shoot you dead right now and not miss a moment of sleep over it."

Jack frowned.

Norrington looked past Jack and saw the _Dauntless' _longboat just reaching the sand. Lieutenant Peck was climbing out, and would be making his way over shortly to see if the Commodore was ready to depart. The boat that had come from the _Black Pearl_ wasn't making nearly as much progress. It seemed the two pirates in charge of rowing were engaged in a heated argument, and were using the oars for weapons rather than rowing.

"Your chariot has arrived," Jack commented, also noticing the arrival of the longboat.

Norrington didn't reply. He just watched Peck making his way across the beach for a moment, then looked back at Sparrow. "You've gone to great lengths to convince me of your goodness," he said. "If you're such an honorable man, why have you chosen piracy as your place in the world?"

"Simple, mate," Jack replied. He gestured to Norrington. "You couldn't pay me enough to dress like that."

* * *

The _Endeavour _was long gone. Lord Beckett had grudgingly announced that he was returning to England, and Norrington had decided to simply let him go. The three navy ships were growing smaller in another direction, headed towards Port Royal with the Governor, Elizabeth, and Turner aboard. The _Black Pearl_ was also making her way towards the horizon. Groves stood at the railing, watching the pirate ship, wondering in spite of himself if he would ever see it again.

"You're missing a button," Gillette commented, coming up beside Groves.

"Yes," Groves said. "It must have fallen off somewhere."

Gillette just nodded and looked out towards the _Black Pearl. _The two lieutenants stood silently for a while, watching the pirate ship vanish and feeling their own ship start moving in the opposite direction. The breeze was gentle and the sea was calm, and it seemed as if the turmoil of the past nine days had disappeared almost too quickly. It was surreal to think that it was all over now. The _Black Pearl_ was no more than a dot now, easily mistaken for nothing at all.

Gillette sighed. "You know, Theodore, you could have told me the truth."

Groves felt his breath catch, and he looked over at Gillette.

"I wouldn't have told anyone," Gillette said, meeting Groves' eyes. "And I still won't. But you've put yourself in a dangerous position."

"I know." Groves looked down at the water. "Thank you for keeping quiet."

Gillette just nodded and walked away. Groves sighed and watched the waves roll underneath the ship. He knew he ought to go join the rest of the crew, that there was a lot of work to be done, but he wanted a moment to clear his head. Gillette's words had made him feel inexplicably guilty, both for kissing Anamaria and for not telling Gillette about it. He told himself that his relations with Anamaria were no different than Norrington's near-camaraderie with Jack Sparrow, and certainly no worse than Lord Beckett's allying himself with a group of pirates and conspiring to kidnap Governor Swann. Groves simply couldn't make sense of all the complicated thoughts and feelings, and part of him didn't want any of it to make sense.

Groves turned around and leaned back against the railing while he watched Norrington talking with Ruby. Ruby smiled, but her eyes held just a trace of sadness. Norrington was holding something back as well. Perhaps regret, Groves thought. Regret that he would have to leave her in Tortuga.

* * *

**I hope this wasn't too boring or slow... It was kind of a loose ends sort of chapter. There will be one more and then this story will be complete!**


	30. The House in Tortuga

When the _Dauntless_ reached Tortuga, it was after midnight, and even from the docks the sounds of the nightly chaos and drunkenness could be heard. Norrington wanted Ruby to wait for morning to return to her house, but she insisted on going right away.

"I can slip in without being noticed," she said. "If I wait for light, anyone could see me and wonder where I've been. I'd rather not have to answer questions."

Norrington relented, but insisted that he would go with her. He told the lieutenants that the ship would remain in Tortuga overnight and depart at dawn, so that perhaps they could get some rest while the ship was docked. He also warned them to increase the watches. Tortuga was a hostile place for those who stood for the law, and he didn't want to take any chances with the ship or the men on it.

Norrington disembarked with Ruby and walked with her through the crowded streets, keeping one hand on his pistol and constantly scanning the crowd for anyone who might be looking to make trouble. They arrived at Ruby's house without incident. All the people they encountered were either too drunk or too absorbed in their own affairs to take notice of two strangers minding their own business. For once, Norrington was grateful for the abundance of rum the lawless town offered.

They paused outside Ruby's house, neither quite ready to face the reality that they would have to part ways again, but equally as reluctant to admit that they would miss each other.

"Will you come in?" Ruby ventured.

Norrington resisted, eager for the chance to spend even one more minute with her, but afraid that if he didn't leave now, he never would. "I should get back to the ship."

"What for?" Ruby countered. "You're not leaving until dawn."

Still, Norrington hesitated.

"Surely you can spare an hour," Ruby insisted. "I'll make you some tea. Let it be my thanks to you."

Norrington smiled slightly. "I ought to be thanking you," he said.

"Then have tea with me."

Finding that all his objections had been stifled, Norrington finally agreed. He followed Ruby in to the house and sat down on the small sofa, removing his hat and trying to "make himself comfortable" at Ruby's request. She disappeared into the kitchen, promising to be back quickly, which left Norrington alone with the front room. He looked around and thought the house wasn't nearly as familiar as it should be, considering the time he'd spent there. First, on the night he had met Ruby the year before, and then during the days following his rescue from the shack. He realized he still had no idea where the little shack was, or had been. He was mildly curious, but not nearly curious enough to go looking for it. He was perfectly content to stay away from that place and the memories it would surely conjure.

Ruby returned and handed him a teacup, then sat down on the other end of the sofa with her own.

"Will Captain Rafter be all right?" Norrington asked. He felt just a touch of guilt that the man was now unemployed.

"He'll manage," Ruby said. "He's got a good reputation, if there is such a thing around here, so he'll find work."

"What about you?"

Ruby shrugged and sipped her tea. "I'll manage too."

Norrington fell silent. He gazed into the darkness of the small room, enjoying the hot drink, and thinking that he would give Ruby his own ship, if only he could. A woman alone in Tortuga with no means of supporting herself would not fare well. He hated the thought of leaving her here, but he knew she would never leave. This place was her home, and the house that had been her father's meant too much to her. She would never leave, not while there was still something of her father left here.

When the teacups were empty, Ruby stood to take them back to the kitchen, but paused when she saw the way Norrington looked up at her. She put the empty cups on the table in front of the sofa, then sat down next to Norrington.

"I don't want you to worry about me," she told him. "I'll be all right. It's dangerous here, I know, but I'm used to it. I've made it this far. And besides, Jack will check in on me whenever he's in town. I'm not completely alone."

"I wish you didn't sound as though you were trying to convince yourself," Norrington said. "And..." He stopped, not sure of what he wanted to say or how to say it.

"You wish things were different?" Ruby supplied.

Norrington sighed. "Perhaps."

"Because I know I do."

It was so dark that Ruby was almost invisible, but Norrington could feel the warmth of her body glowing in the small space between them, and he could hear her gentle breathing. He could just barely make out the shape of her head and shoulders. What little light there was reflected in her eyes, so he could see the way she looked at him, and he could see her smile and close her eyes as he leaned forward to kiss her.

* * *

Norrington dreamed of fire. He didn't remember falling asleep, and he certainly hadn't meant to, but after holding Ruby close for a long while and feeling her warmth resting against his shoulder, he had drifted off. The dream came some time later, full of flames and heat and smoke. All he could see was flames, and beyond them, he knew there was only dark nothingness. He wasn't alone. Someone was calling out for him, and though he heard the cries of terror, he couldn't see the other person and he was powerless to save her. It was a woman's voice. The flames came closer, burning and choking him, threatening to smother him.

Norrington woke up, but the dream didn't end. He looked around wildly for a moment, his heart racing, until he realized that the house was on fire. Ruby was no longer next to him on the couch. Norrington jumped to his feet and shouted for her, then choked on a mouthful of smoke. He made his way across the room, cursing as he banged his shin on the corner of the table, and called out again for Ruby.

Ruby appeared out of nowhere. Her pale skin stood out against the dark smoke. For a moment she just looked at him, her eyes wide with terror and her face wet from crying. The flames reflected themselves in her tears, making her face glow with an eerie orange light that flickered from all directions.

There was a crash from behind them, sending ashes and bits of burning wood flying into the air. The staircase had collapsed. Ruby screamed and covered her face with shaking hands as a blast of hot smoke blew past.

"Come with me," Norrington said, trying to sound as though he had control over both the situation and his own fear. He took Ruby's arm and looked towards the front door of the house. He couldn't see it through the smoke and fire. He couldn't see anything. The heat was intense and the flames were close. Norrington wiped the sweat out of his eyes and decided to go for it anyway, hoping he would find the door by touch. "This way," he told Ruby.

Norrington led Ruby through the burning room, feeling his way towards the door that would lead to freedom and safety. His eyes and throat burned from the smoke and heat, and he heard Ruby coughing behind him. Finally he felt the front wall of the house. He ran his hand along it until he felt the door's hinges. He didn't bother trying to find the latch. He kicked the door open and shoved Ruby out of the burning house, then followed her out into the street.

A small crowd had gathered. The drinking and fighting had been put on hold while groups of men stood swaying or leaning on each other as they stared at the flames, which had now reached the roof of Ruby's house and seemed to leap towards the sky. Nobody payed any attention to the two people fleeing the burning house. They were too busy watching the flames.

Norrington led Ruby away from the house, as far away from the fire and the crowds as he could before his knees started to feel weak. He stopped and steadied himself against a nearby building, coughing on the lingering taste of smoke and trying to draw in deep breaths to clear his lungs. Tortuga air had never tasted so fresh.

Ruby sat down against the wall and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Are you injured?" Norrington asked her.

Ruby shook her head and glanced up at him. "Are you?"

"I don't think so," he said. His head was ringing and his throat ached, but he didn't think he had been burned. At least, not badly. He took off his coat and put it around Ruby's shoulders as he sat down next to her.

Ruby pulled the Commodore's coat around herself, ignoring the fact that it was dirty and even torn and singed in places. "I saw a man," she said, staring down at the dirt road in front of her.

"What man?"

"I don't know. I didn't see his face." Ruby coughed and drew in a deep breath. "I woke up and the back of the house was on fire. I got up to see what was going on, maybe try to put it out, and through the back window I saw a man there, with a torch. He was dressed all in black."

"Did he see you?"

"I don't know," Ruby said again. "Maybe. He disappeared almost as soon as I saw him, and then the other side of the house caught on fire and I tried to get back to you, but I was trapped and I couldn't see... and I couldn't get back..."

Ruby was shaking, and Norrington pulled her close, holding her tightly as if to protect her from the memory of fear itself. He felt the trembling subside, and then he felt her hot tears on his sleeve. He pulled her closer. He stared into the darkness, still smelling the smoke of the fire that still burned, and thought of the man dressed in black. Someone had burned Ruby's house deliberately. It was possible that the burning had been a random act by a common drunkard, but somehow he had the feeling that it was more than that. Someone had either burned the house out of spite, or, worse, had hoped they would burn with it.

Ordinarily, Norrington's first instinct would have been to go after the man who had done it, to search the town until he found the man and bring him to justice. But the sound of Ruby's quiet sobs pushed the thought of pursuit from his mind. The man was gone, whoever he was, the deed was done, and now the most important thing was to look after Ruby.

"You'll be safe in Port Royal," Norrington told her. "No one will harm you there. I'll make sure of it."

She pressed her face to his chest and nodded.

* * *

**The End**

**This is the end! Long last chapter, but I wanted to keep the story at an even 30. In case you're wondering, yes, I am planning a third story in this sequence that will pick up pretty much where this left off. Stay tuned! And for now, check out my current project, _Two Evils. _Thanks for reading!**


End file.
